<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пожалуйста, пожалуйста by summerheaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224545">Пожалуйста, пожалуйста</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerheaven/pseuds/summerheaven'>summerheaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neiltagonist, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, So many hands, protagoneil, не все так плохо в будущем, попытки семейной жизни с элементами стекла</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerheaven/pseuds/summerheaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Протагониста пугают две вещи:<br/>будущее<br/>собственное бессилие</p><p>Или история о том, что если спасти мир, мир (может быть) попытается спасти тебя</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Не отыщешь выхода</b><br/>
В комнате с единственной тусклой лампочкой, свисающей с облупившегося потолка, сидит человек, которого еще два дня будут звать Питер Буонвино.</p><p>Спустя два дня он вернется в место, больше всего похожее на дом, поэтому сейчас он наконец-то позволяет своим мыслям возвратиться к тому, кто ждет его, кто всегда называл его Нилом и ни разу не потрудился объяснить, почему.</p><p>Глухо грохочут за стеной поезда.</p><p>Пока еще Питер, не глядя, вертит в руках штуковину, состоящую из перепутанных пластиковых трубочек. Ловкие пальцы сдвигают сегменты так и этак, пробуют найти решение. Предполагается, что на головоломку нужно смотреть, совмещать цвета. Но Питер доверяет своим рукам.</p><p>У них был секс, за день до отъезда Нила впервые был.<br/>
Нил бы не назвал случившееся особенно приятным в смысле телесных ощущений. Они с П слишком торопились, время как будто всегда ограничивало их, они, кажется, так и не сумели расслабиться.</p><p>Но в ином, оторванном от физиологических эффектов смысле, Нил был счастлив. И озадачен. Они ни словом не обсудили то, что сделали. Они прощались ровно с той официальностью, с которой стоит общаться подчиненному и командиру.</p><p>Не то чтобы Нил нуждался в словах. Но нуждался… пожалуй, нуждался в признании. Ему важно было не просто потрахаться, а полностью, без сомнений осознавать, что рядом именно П. И чтобы П видел рядом с собой именно Нила, а не просто случайного партнера. Возможно ли хоть что-то случайное в строго детерминированном мире? Что думает П? Разгадать П было сложнее, чем любую головоломку. Человек-лабиринт, заглянешь — и больше не отыщешь выхода.</p><p>Головоломка в руках Питера щелкает: задачка решена, электроцепь соединилась, игрушка освещается изнутри желтым и розовым.</p><p>Нил бы самодовольно улыбнулся. Но эта версия его личности включится еще не сегодня. Питер вздыхает, глядя в окно на грохочущий мимо товарный состав и продолжая рассеянно сжимать игрушку. Если бы все было так просто.</p><p>Он не знает, что в это время человек, о котором он думает, разваливается на части.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <b>Заложник</b>
</p><p>П начал ненавидеть свое тело постепенно.</p><p>Когда его пытали, тело вступило в сговор с мучителями, и П пришлось мысленно отделить себя от переполненной болью плоти.<br/>
Это просто физические ощущения. Он – нечто большее, чем автомат для расшифровки нервных импульсов. Он может отстраниться, наблюдать со стороны, боль принадлежит не ему, но всего лишь его телу.</p><p>Когда тело впервые выдало странную реакцию на инверсию. П думал, что если благополучно пережил первые несколько раз, то проблем уже не возникнет. Но нет, тело просто усыпляло бдительность, чтобы потом высыпать на него мешок галлюцинаций, фантомных ощущений и нервных тиков в самый неподходящий момент.</p><p>Когда медики заподозрили у него рак. П прошел все обследования, тревога оказалась ложной. Но мысли о том, что собственное тело может втайне вынашивать план по его уничтожению, мысль – осталась. П не боялся смерти. Но не готов был смириться с ее несвоевременностью. Не хотел стать беспомощным и бесполезным.</p><p>Когда его ранили во время миссии, и он несколько дней отсиживался в богом проклятой глуши на задворках мира, прячась от преследователей, и рана все время открывалась. После он говорил с психотерапевтом, но это не помогло, и П решил не продолжать неэффективные встречи.</p><p>Он не мог без содрогания смотреть на плохо заживающий шрам. Одеваясь, он старался не  глядеть на себя. П с особой силой полюбил костюмы – деловые, тактические, без разницы, все, что прикрывало его от кончиков пальцев на ногах до горла. Словно одежда – экзоскелет или супергеройский костюм, делающий его движения быстрыми, точными, надежными.</p><p>В левом глазу плавали мушки – возрастное изменение, от которого не избавиться Еще один путь тела к предательству.</p><p>А потом Нил вернулся из долгой поездки. Все два месяца его отсутствия ныли у П внутри – пустота, которую никогда уже не восполнить. Два месяца без единого слова и знака, чтобы не нарушать прикрытие. Два месяца – очень много для тех, чье время ограничено.</p><p>Жесткой от мозолей рукой Нил провел по его волосам, от лба до затылка. И еще раз, и еще, словно прикосновения прибоя, словно прозрачное, пропитанное солнцем море, смывающее с берега все временное, ветхое и неважное.</p><p>-Можно тебя поцеловать? – спросил Нил, и  в этот момент все еще было нормально.<br/>
В этот момент П не удержался и поцеловал Нила первым, резко притянув к себе, Нил тяжело опустился к нему на колени, прижав к креслу.</p><p>На кратчайший миг П почувствовал себя в западне, связанным, прикрученным к стулу. На кратчайший миг вместо мятного вкуса зубной пасты он ощутил вкус крови.</p><p>И потом, когда руки Нила потянули вверх его майку, П понял, что не хочет быть раздетым, не хочет, чтобы Нил увидел уродливый шрам на боку, не хочет смотреть сам.</p><p>Это стало последним, завершающим кусочком пазла, все прочие склеились, притянулись друг другу, объединились наконец в общую понятную схему.</p><p> П отрекся от собственного тела. Хотел бы оказаться в каком-то другом, не предававшем его.</p><p>-Прости, - сказал Нил. – Я не хотел, я не…<br/>
Как он очутился посреди комнаты – вскочил сам или это П его оттолкнул? Господи, хоть бы не второе.<br/>
-Все в порядке, дело не в тебе.<br/>
-Да, конечно,- Нил выглядел задетым, раздосадованным, голос сухой, в словах горькая насмешка.<br/>
-Нет, клянусь…<br/>
-Тебе не нужно оправдываться.<br/>
Как же объяснить? Пока он не отвернулся, не ушел?</p><p>-Я ненавижу свое тело, - признался П. У него не было времени на более приятные, более стоящие формулировки. Презрение к себе за эту слабость, за невозможность дать Нилу ту нежность, которую тот заслуживал, сжало горло. Но П привык принимать решения в экстремальных ситуациях. Даже если откровенность что-то переламывала внутри. – Я боюсь его. Я…</p><p>Он пытался объяснить как мог. Говорил, что не чувствует это тело своим, что оно буквально держит его в заложниках, что он понимает, это бзик, поломка разума. Рассказывал, как жалеет, что невозможно отдать тело на время тому, кто сумел бы отладить его, привести в порядок, исправить.</p><p>Нил не перебивал, смотрел потемневшими глазами.</p><p>-Ты бы доверил свое тело мне? – что-то странное в его лице. Какая-то загадка, словно просвечивало тайное желание, почти наверняка несбыточное, из тех, что загадывают, бросая монетку или увидев редкую падающую звезду, но даже тогда загадывают безмолвно, не осмеливаясь произнести вслух.</p><p>П даже про себя загадать такое не посмел бы.<br/>
-Да, - признал он. - Конечно, да.<br/>
*<br/>
<b>Руки</b><br/>
- Когда я исцелю твое тело, я верну его тебе, - пообещал Нил.</p><p>Он попросил П раздеться. А перед этим включил обогрев в комнате, так что избавиться от одежды было почти облегчением.</p><p>-Ты наконец придумал мне имя? - спросил П, складывая вещи на край кровати. Надо было отвлечься от "почти".</p><p>Нил как-то сказал, что раз уж П изобрел рабочий псевдоним для него, то заслужил получить имя в ответ. П была первой буквой фамилии, давным-давно. Фамилия осталась в документах человека, официально признанного погибшим. Он звал себя Протагонистом какое-то время, но слово постепенно осыпалось, сократилось до безличного, близкого к полной анонимности обрубка. Английская пи, греческая пи, испанская и персидская пэ...</p><p>-Думал над этим, когда не спалось. Но не могу пока подобрать подходящее. Педро?</p><p>П передернул плечами.</p><p>-Вот и я думаю, что ужасно. Пиноккио?</p><p>-Придурок.</p><p>-Хорошая идея, мне нравится!</p><p>П закатил глаза. Взгляд усевшегося на ковре поодаль Нила был опасней прицела. П хотелось одеться обратно, прикрыть руками - ну, хоть что-нибудь, выбор был немаленький. Спрятать любую возможную ущербность, любую рану, любой изъян, пока Нил не увидел их, пока не стало поздно. Глупость, конечно. Как будто Нилу впервые на него смотреть.</p><p>П решил придумать себе медитацию. Решил следить не за направлением взгляда Нила, а за тем, как электрическое золото ламп отражается от светлых волос, за расслабленной линией плеч, за тенью в том месте, где у шеи изгибается воротник рубашки.</p><p>-Ты совершенен, - сказал Нил.</p><p>Это было как удар в живот. Неожиданно. Обескураживающе. Он ждал приговора или вежливой лжи, но не убийственной серьезности, с которой Нил заключил, что в его теле нет изъянов. П хотел ответить скептическим смешком, но, как и должно после хорошего удара, ему недостало воздуха.</p><p>Словно сошедший с небес ангел провозгласил, что долгая кровопролитная война закончена, страданиям пришел конец, можно вернуться домой. Вот только полученные на войне раны все еще болели. Омывшая П  волна света растворилась, оставив его на темном берегу. Нил мог считать его каким угодно. Сам П видел себя другим.</p><p>Он опустился на край кровати, обхватил себя руками, стараясь спрятать как можно больше.<br/>
-Все нормально, - на плечи опустилось покрывало, Нил стоял перед ним на коленях, скручивая края полотна узлом, чтобы не упали. - Все нормально, слышишь? Можно взять твою руку?</p><p>П позволил. У него достало даже смелости прямо взглянуть на Нила.<br/>
Нил улыбался.<br/>
-Все нормально.<br/>
Он склонился, чтобы поцеловать раскрытую ладонь П.<br/>
-Это просто твоя рука. Ты сейчас чувствуешь, как мои пальцы ее сжимают. И это.</p><p>Обеими своими руками он прижал ладонь П к собственной груди, П ощутил, как в кожу вдавился кругляшок пуговицы. Ткань рубашки. Твердые мышцы.</p><p>-Это я, - сказал Нил. - Кожа и мясо и кости, и ты, возможно, чувствуешь, как я дышу, и, если постараешься, как бьется мое сердце. Ты чувствуешь?</p><p>П не был уверен. Возможно, это его собственный пульс вздрагивал под кожей. Прежде он целовал  шею Нила, прижимался лицом к влажной от пота груди, массировал пальцами соски. Но теперешнее прикосновение, намного более невинное, было каким-то образом и много более интимным.</p><p>П поймал себя на том, что начал дышать в унисон с Нилом, вдыхал, когда медленно поднималась его грудь, так же медленно и плавно выдыхал. Прервать этот ритм было как выйти из-под гипноза. Как шагнуть под град и жестокий ветер.</p><p>Нил одной рукой расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, не тронув ближайшую к воротнику и те, что на животе, просунул руку П в получившееся отверстие.<br/>
-Вот, чувствуешь меня?<br/>
П ощущал его кожу, гладкую, кончиками пальцев,  всей поверхностью ладони. Ощущал тыльной стороной ладони тонкую ткань и прижавшуюся сквозь нее горячую руку Нила. Маленькая часть П словно попала в убежище, защищенная со всех сторон самой надежной стражей.</p><p>Нил стоял подле него на коленях, руки сведены,  точно в молитве, точно прижимают к груди нечто драгоценное. Точно Нил открыл собственную грудную клетку и позволил дотронуться до бьющегося сердца.</p><p>Беззащитен.</p><p>Он был в этот момент до странного беззащитен, больше, чем П в его наготе, в его сжимающем горло страхе и презрении к себе.</p><p>-Это, - сказал Нил. – Всего лишь твоя рука, она позволяет тебе чувствовать меня. Вот и все.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Раствориться во тьме</b><br/>
Нил обнимает смятое одеяло. Или душит. Он пока не определился.<br/>
У него внутри темный омут, воронка, полная кусочков льда, смерзшихся, неживых водорослей и красных всполохов.<br/>
Ему  страшно.<br/>
Страхи П - его страхи.<br/>
Нил обычно не позволяет себе тревожиться. Элементарный трюк - пообещать себе, что испытаешь страх позже. Через час. Завтра. После задания.<br/>
Но закрыться от боли П не выходит. Так что да, приходится признать, Нил боится потерять его, упустить, оставив болезни, лезвию чьего-то ножа, старости.  Или навсегда разминуться во времени. Где-то в будущем все, что должно случиться, случилось. Нилу хотелось бы получить оттуда весточку, крупицу надежды. Ведь была уже одна, такая нужная.<br/>
Смятение П раздражающим гребнем проехалось по всему телу Нила, и нервные окончания никак не могут успокоиться.<br/>
Как вообще П мог довести себя до такого состояния?<br/>
А как вообще люди доводят? Стресс, переутомление, нереализованные желания, травмы... Ничего экстраординарного.<br/>
Вот только Нил не хочет видеть П просто человеком. Хочет видеть неуязвимым, знающим все наперед.<br/>
Нил бросает одеяло, рывком переворачивается на спину,  заставляет себя дышать ровно.<br/>
Он знает, что будет делать в худшем случае. Как займет руководящее место в Доводе. Где надавит, от кого, если придется, избавится.<br/>
<i>Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть с П все будет в порядке. Пусть мне не нужно будет  разбираться со всем одному.</i><br/>
Что делать с заскоками П, он тоже уже придумал. Почитал о мнениях экспертов. Составил план. Выполнить его было бы легче, если б П был просто целью, просто миссией, не человеком, ранимость которого так.. уязвляет.<br/>
Нил закрывает глаза. Представляет, как П обнимает его. Лицо – соединение плавных, гармоничных форм. Жесткость бороды. Жар от сомкнувшихся на талии рук. Тяжесть прижавшегося так тесно тела.<br/>
Есть воспоминание, которое неизменно согревает Нила.<br/>
Ванкувер, встреча с информатором пошла не по плану, и им с П пришлось влезть в номер отеля через окно. На высоте семи этажей они пробирались по парапету. Ночью. При полном параде, в галстуках и прочем. Потом Нил склонился, чтобы расковырять механизм, удерживающий на месте оконную раму. И П страховал его сзади, обнимая одной рукой, прижимаясь плечом над пустотой ночной улицы. Падать далеко, но Нил не упал бы. Он не просил держать его, П сделал это, как будто не подразумевал иного варианта. При неловком движении они могли бы свалиться оба.<br/>
Это защищающее присутствие было, наверное, первым моментом, когда Нил всерьез подумал о П не просто как о шефе, сообщнике, даже друге. Потом он уверял себя, что не первым вообразил любовь, что все начал П. Это П без всякой просьбы заботился о нем, как будто Нил был безусловной ценностью.<br/>
Как будто что-то смутное, эротическое расцветало в самом воздухе между ними, там, где их тела еще не соприкасались, но уже ощущали тепло друг друга.<br/>
Побудь со мной, говорит Нил воображаемому П, и тот продолжает сжимать его в объятиях, над воображаемой же бездной, и они оба растворяются в ночи, падают, а может быть просто становятся тьмой.</p><p><b>Утро и ад</b><br/>
-Что это?<br/>
П уставился на два загромоздивших стол подноса. На каждом сгрудилось множество крошечных чашечек, мисочек, кувшинчиков...<br/>
- Это наш завтрак,- объявил Нил. - Я изменил заказ. Сравнил вчера и выяснил, что мне по утрам приносят деликатесы, по твоему, кстати, указанию, спасибо, в то время как ты довольствуешься спартанским набором. По-моему, несправедливо.<br/>
-Я так привык.<br/>
Нил пожал плечами с напускной беззаботностью.<br/>
-Вряд ли кусочек шоколада сильно навредит твоему спортивному режиму. И потом... это же теперь мое тело, так что мне решать.<br/>
Возможность командовать воодушевила Нила настолько, что П даже стало слегка не по себе. Спокойно жевать ему удалось какую-то минуту. А потом Нил потребовал рассказать о вкусе.<br/>
-Съедобно, - доложил П, проглотив порцию салата с дроблеными орехами.<br/>
-Нет, не так, - возмутился Нил. - Слушай, как надо. Вот канапе, например, выглядит как кулинарный изыск, а на вкус точь-в-точь бургеры, которые готовил мой сосед по кампусу.  Только бургеры были намного, намного больше. Мы ели их как голодные бродяги, когда собирались по вечерам. А тут сок с сюрпризом. Ты пьешь его, и он прохладный и сладкий, и только ощутив всю эту сладость, понимаешь, что за ней таится кислинка. И это новый вкус чувствуешь как пробуждение.<br/>
-Если столько болтать, то на еду времени не останется.<br/>
-А это... Горький шоколад, кажется, с добавкой чего-то острого. Очень насыщенный вкус, почти шокирующий. Он больше, чем ты в состоянии понять. И вместо того, чтобы избавиться от него, ты хочешь попробовать еще. Напоминает мне первый раз, когда я встретил тебя.</p><p>Так вот каков мой вкус, думает П, горький, почти непереносимый.</p><p>-Попробуй, давай же.<br/>
-Я не поэт, я не умею изобретать красвые слова.<br/>
-Тебе и не нужно. Можешь говорить "сладкое" и "соленое". Но постарайся почувствовать перед тем, как сказать. Я хочу, чтобы ты ощутил вкус, а не просто забросил в себя дозу протеина.<br/>
-Окей.<br/>
П наугад взял какой-то кусок выпечки. Господи, вырезанный в форме сердечка! Надкусил. Хлеб был мягким и рассыпчатым, лишь немного сладким, не приторным. И похож он был... похож на булочки, которые пекла мама иногда по воскресеньям. Странно, ее булочки он помнил ясней, чем ее лицо.  Нет, этого он не мог сказать. П давно не думал о себе как о человеке с семьей, чьем-то сыне и брате. Человек, который был сыном или братом, умер между загаженными железнодорожными путями. Или еще раньше. П взял с подноса второй вырезанный в форме сердца кусочек.<br/>
Нил сверлил его взглядом, ожидая ответа.<br/>
-Это... напоминает мне о детстве, - пробормотал П.<br/>
"Я прибью тебя, если будешь выспрашивать больше", - попытался  он добавить одним взглядом.<br/>
Но Нил уже не выведывал у него биографические подробности, как делал еще несколько месяцев назад. Нил просто со значением кивнул:<br/>
-Спасибо.<br/>
-И, раз уж у нас утро воспоминаний. – П потер переносицу ("Да не смущайся ты, тебе не 16") - Тот раз, когда мы… Было совсем ужасно?<br/>
Нил, потянувшийся было за стаканом, отдернул руку. Пальцы неловко сжались в кулак.<br/>
У Нила выразительные руки, они всегда его выдавали.<br/>
-Нет. Не для меня. Но, мне кажется, я сделал тебе больно.<br/>
-Нет! Нил… Господи, нет.<br/>
Не сделал, не по-настоящему, хотя П, наверное, даже не отказался бы от боли. Боль он заслужил.<br/>
Возможно, он слишком много думал. Побочный эффект постоянного планирования, просчета наперед, конструирования мысленных схем из событий прошлого, настоящего, будущего… П не мог перестать думать, даже когда девяносто процентов его ощущений сосредоточились на твердом члене Нила внутри, внутри, <i>внутри</i>, даже когда единственным визуальным образом были приоткрытые в немом стоне губы Нила, по контрасту такие мягкие. Он не мог прекратить. О да, он притащил бы агента с навыками и талантами Нила в организацию в любом случае. Он бы такого человека с руками оторвал. Но Нил был в Доводе не поэтому. Нила он завербовал даже не потому, что хотел – изнемогал - снова видеть его рядом с собой. Ладно, может отчасти из-за этого. Но главное – из-за дня, когда Нилу нужно будет спуститься под землю, в ад, чтобы открыть двери и спасти мир. И не подняться назад. И это заслуживало много большей боли, чем та мимолетная, только что испытанная. Далеко-далеко, в мертвом городе, в навеки запечатанной яме, в памяти П, лежит человек, кажущийся маленьким и нелепым. Мертвый. Щиток шлема забрызган красным.<br/>
-Я не хочу, чтобы получилось, будто я тебя использую.<br/>
Хотелось глотнуть воды, но взять стакан – это как взять паузу, скрыться от разговора.<br/>
-А ты не используешь? – как-то совсем тихо и жалобно спросил Нил. И вдруг продолжил уже другим голосом, резким и отчетливым, голосом, которым выкрикивают команды, отдают приказы.<br/>
-Конечно, ты меня используешь. И других. И себя. И что угодно. Твое дело - сохранить само время от разрушения. Что вообще может быть больше этого? И ты будешь использовать меня, и ты даже убьешь меня, если понадобится, потому что если ты усомнишься, если не будешь делать, что должен, то это тебя потребуется устранить. Ты думаешь, я считаю тебя святым? Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не безгрешен.<br/>
Больно. Нил говорил вообще не о том, о чем П пытался спросить… и одновременно бил в точку, в самое сердце проблемы, даже не понимая этого.<br/>
Нил хорош. И не стоит недооценивать его интуицию.<br/>
-А если ты не хочешь, чтобы я считал себя твоей секс-игрушкой, что ж, просто не играй со мной. Или хотя бы играй, не признаваясь.<br/>
-Я не играю!<br/>
Нил рефлекторно выпрямился, прежде чем досадливо тряхнуть головой, – П тоже умел при необходимости, повышать голос, обращать свою волю в слова. Он не делал этого с наслаждением, как некоторые выходцы из армии. Но умел.<br/>
-Прости. Прости. Каждый раз, когда я что-то хочу исправить, выходит только хуже.  Я не играю с тобой, Нил, и никогда не играл. Просто, видишь, как я плох, когда пытаюсь показать, что чувствую. Постоянно выходит противоположность. И я боюсь, что и тогда вышла.<br/>
-Может быть, тебе чаще стоит показывать. Натренировался бы тогда.<br/>
Нил свернул и отложил салфетку, поднялся и вышел. Походка была не вполне его – угловатые движения солдата, той части личности Нила, которая бросила намечающуюся карьеру хирурга, чтобы двинуться по пути прямо противоположному.<br/>
Не надо было вспоминать. Не надо было начинать разговор. Не надо было, будь оно все проклято, тащить Нила в свою постель. Да, но если бы П удержался, напряжение все равно бы не исчезло, все равно сдавливало бы его со всех сторон. От знания и смерти не избавиться.<br/>
П хватил кулаком по лакированному подлокотнику. Боль в пальцах слегка уравновесила другие виды испытываемой им боли.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Автор считает, что Нил соврал про наличие у себя степени по физике. Сболтнул лишнее,  пришлось выкручиваться на ходу, ну и вот</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Душа моя, стань каплями дождя<br/>И в океан пади, будь там незримой</b>
</p><p>-Все, я так больше не могу, - Нил потянулся, выгнув спину. Под глазами у него наметились темные пятна. Параметры симуляции на экране лэптопа, на первый взгляд, не изменились за последние часы. У П и самого уже в глазах рябило от диаграмм и медленно обновляющихся строчек кода. – У нас пять часов до отъезда, давай прогуляемся.<br/>-Если тебе нужно.<br/>-Мне очень нужно.<br/>В дверях Нил дождался его, чтобы поцеловать. Мягко, одними губами. От Нила пахло лосьоном после бритья, щека под пальцами П была гладкой. П хотелось, чтобы запах впитался в его кожу, сохранился подольше, - присвоенная частичка Нила. <br/>Пока П гладил его лицо, Нил левой рукой провел от горла до паха П. Внизу пальцы задержались, легонько сжав.<br/>-О, все мягкие части меня, - усмехнулся П в так сладко пахнувшую шею.<br/>-Я думал, - Нил приник к нему всем телом, но через секунду уже отстранился. - Я думал, ты не настолько старомоден, чтобы оценивать себя по шкале твердости пениса.<br/>-Нет, а то бы положил в трусы камень, чтоб никто не был круче меня.<br/>Нил расхохотался<br/> -И так нет никого круче тебя. Идем.</p><p>Солнце палило так, что мощеная улица из серой сделалась раскаленно-белой. Архитектура в  центре городка притворялась исторической в угоду туристам.<br/>Они шли рука об руку, временами невзначай соприкасаясь  кончиками пальцев.</p><p>Внимание П привлекли ряды листов с цветными пятнами. Нет, портретами, выполненными в необычном стиле. Скупые чернильные линии и акварель – щедрыми озерами  одного цвета поперек лиц и фона, подчеркивающая тени, переливами тона передающая объем и бьющая по чувствам. Что-то заразительно яростное в изображении девушка с развевающимися на ветру волосами. безмятежное лицо ребенка, окрашенное подсолнечно-желтым. Лицо старика намечено лишь отдельными линиями, но взгляд на бумаге пронзителен как у живого человека.<br/>Художница сидела с планшетом на коленях под пляжным зонтиком, ожидая новых клиентов.</p><p>-Нил, давай нарисуем тебя.<br/>Нил скользнул взглядом по прикрепленным к подставке листам.<br/>-Зачем тебе мой портрет, у тебя есть я.<br/>-Нет, правда, давай. Смотри, как красиво.<br/>Художница уже поглядывала на них из-под широкополой шляпы.<br/>Нил посерьезнел.<br/>-Она запечатлит мое лицо. Она запомнит мое лицо.<br/>-Люди на улице тоже могут запомнить твое лицо. Ты красивый, знаешь ли. Но вряд ли кто-то здесь станет о нас расспрашивать. Мы для всех просто очередные туристы. Давай, не тушуйся.</p><p>Нил закатил глаза, изображая раздражение. Но все же завел разговор с художницей. Итальянский очень шел ему. Вальяжность гласных, строгость и сила в потомках латинских слов. Быстрота речи, совпадающая с оживленной жестикуляцией.</p><p>Наконец девушка начала прикреплять к планшету свежий лист. Нил уселся на низкую скамеечку, чтобы позировать. Поднял брови, эти его выразительные, ярко очерченные брови, такие заметные на фоне позолоченной загаром кожи и ласкаемых солнцем волос.<br/>-Доволен теперь?</p><p>На художнице смешные разноцветные сандалии и черная майка. Лицо с острым подбородком. Тонкая девичья рука с удивительной быстротой начала выводить карандашные линии.<br/>-Отойди, - окликнул Нил, - Тебе  бы понравилось, если бы за твоей работой через плечо подглядывали?<br/>П покорно отодвинулся в сторону, подальше, чтобы не загораживать Нила. Девушка бросила на него короткий взгляд, П даже померещилось, что она подмигнула, прежде чем сосредоточиться на работе. Карандаш в ее руке сменила ручка, а затем и кисть. Иногда они обменивались с Нилом короткими репликами. Среди языков, которые понимал П, итальянский не значился.</p><p>То и дело художница замирала, пристально вглядываясь в черты Нила, шлифуя их глазами, как до того П оглаживал подушечками пальцев. Нил сейчас принадлежал ей, и П почти ревновал. И еще думал, что Нил и эта девушка подошли бы друг другу. Его изящные руки и ее изящные руки, их общая молодость, артистический стиль Нила, эти его вечно незастегнутые и подвернуиые манжеты, ложащиеся вольными штрихами волосы, бесконечный струящийся ручей итальянской речи. Эта девушка или кто-то другой, с кем Нил мог бы быть свободней и счастливей, чем с ним.</p><p>Художница и Нил снова обменялись короткими репликами, и она принялась махать  веером над листом, чтобы скорее высушить краску.<br/>П потянулся к бумажнику.<br/>-Сколько мы должны?<br/>-Погоди. Теперь она будет рисовать тебя<br/>-Чего?<br/>-Она сказала что хочет нарисовать тебя. И раз я согласился позировать, то и тебе придется. Я хочу твой портрет.<br/>Последнее Нил сумел сказать с искренней, подкупающей жадностью.<br/>Сидя на скамеечке «жертвы», П чувствовал себя статуей. Бессловесным и истуканом. Художница, рисуя, не переставала болтать с Нилом, ее взгляд, выцеплявший мельчайшие черты П, был невесом и бесстрастен, как пальцы медика.<br/>-У вас там что, заговор против меня? – с опаской поинтересовался П.<br/>-No! – замотала головой художница.<br/>- Вы понимаете английский?<br/>-No!<br/>Нил рассмеялся, и П собрался было ревновать всерьез, но сообразил, что все это время Нил смотрел на него. П видел это периферическим зрением. Нил болтал с девушкой, весело и непринужденно. И при этом, не отрываясь, смотрел на П.</p><p> </p><p>Чтобы разглядеть свои портреты, они спрятались в тени очередного псевдостаринного здания.</p><p>Нил изображен был в серых и синих тонах. Без мягкой улыбки, с которой позировал. Художнице удалось поймать более редкое, мимолетное выражение. Сосредоточенность. Непоколебимая решимость. Скрытая тревога.</p><p>-Хм, а она и правда мастер, - заметил Нил, вглядываясь в рисунок. – Что на твоем?</p><p>П с трудом оторвался от портрета. То же пронзительное впечатление, что сразу привлекло внимание в выставленных художницей образцах, остановило посреди улицы. Девушка в самом деле талантлива. Впечатление от ее работы оказалось мгновенным, острым – и знакомым.</p><p>П однажды вошел в комнату Нила без разрешения.<br/>Нил в это время был в душе после пробежки. Шумела вода за дверью. И еще что-то. Звук, почти полностью спрятанный ровным, не нарушаемым всплесками, как при мытье, журчанием. Всхлипы.</p><p>П так и не узнал, о чем Нил так горько плакал в тот раз. Он вышел из комнаты, стараясь ступать неслышно. Вор, похитивший чужой секрет и сбежавший с ним.</p><p>Он не спрашивал. Человек, который включает воду, чтобы заглушить свой плач, даже когда в соседнем помещении никого нет, вряд ли хочет расспросов.</p><p>В лице Нила на портрете было что-то напряжённое и скрытое, предназначенное только для самого Нила. И сердце П почему-то сжималось при взгляде на бумагу, как при воспоминании о слезах, которых он не должен был заметить.</p><p>П, чувствовавший себя при позировании неживой деревяшкой, напротив, на портрете улыбался. Робко и… кажется, счастливо. Завороженный взгляд направлен куда-то за пределы листа, туда же ведет более темная линия акварели.  </p><p>Если совместить картины, акварельные потеки, смутные линии, совпадают, почти стыкуются по краям листов. П на рисунке справа пожирает глазами Нила на рисунке слева.</p><p>-Что ты сделаешь со своим?<br/>-Спрячу хорошенько, - пожал плечами Нил. - Я бы носил у сердца, но вдруг кто то обнаружит. Если я попаду с этим в переделку, твои противники смогут узнать твое лицо. А ты с моей синей физиономией  что сделаешь?<br/>-Надо подумать.<br/>-Ты же понимаешь, что по-хорошему нам надо уничтожить рисунки?<br/>-Это было бы неуважением к таланту. Как ее зовут?<br/>-Флориана.<br/>-Таланту Флорианы.</p><p>Они скрываются. Они прячутся. Для будущего все, что произошло, - доступный материал для исследований. Изучение истории – способ шпионажа. Их спасение, спасение Довода в том, чтобы остаться незамеченными, не оставить следа в истории. Пусть враждебно настроенные потомки не знают, что им пытаются помешать, и кто это делает.</p><p>Вот вся правда: Нил должен спасти мир и исчезнуть из него без следа.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Свой бег остановите, сферы неба,<br/> Чтоб время прекратилось, чтоб вовек<br/>Не наступала полночь роковая</b>
</p><p>Прежде совместные вечера, не заполненные работой, были странным времяпрепровождением. Каждое прикосновение становилось вопросом: мы уже здесь? Так можно? Это приглашение пойти дальше или просто жест, в котором я вижу больше смысла, чем есть на самом деле?<br/>Теперь Нил установил новые правила. Нет, дальше они не пойдут, пока он не скажет. Никакого секса. Ничего даже близкого. Они могут говорить, могут свободно касаться друг друга, могут поцеловаться, если очень захотят. Не более. </p><p>Это вгоняло в досаду, но одновременно странным образом освобождало. Снимало все висевшие раньше в воздухе вопросы. Сводило взаимодействие к простому и комфортному.</p><p>Спокойствие-тоже род блаженства.</p><p>У них оставались секреты, знания, которые раньше они пытались выведать друг у друга либо окольными путями, разгадать, реконструировать. Но теперь они жили, принимая чужие границы, чужие тайны.</p><p>Поздним вечером в Берлине они сидели перед окном за крошечным столиком, сжимая общую огромную кружку кофе. Оба не любили кофе, но напитков поприятней не осталось, это была временная квартира, секретность которой превышала комфорт. Так что их руки встречались на горячей поверхности кружки, из которой они отпивали по очереди, а под столом П сжимал голенями вытянутые вперед ноги Нила. И это было потрясающе. Просто существовать здесь, вместе было потрясающе. Возможно, им не хватит такой безмятежности надолго. Но большую часть времени они как раз занимались тем, что строили ограду против будущего, защищая «сейчас». Если бы П мог отвоевать настоящий момент, сохранить его, продлить его, он бы бился за эту возможность до последней капли крови.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Подзаголовки позаимствованы у Марло из "Трагической истории доктора Фауста" (пер. Е. Бируковой). А как тут было удержаться?</p><p>Спасите, теперь течение несет меня в сторону рейтинга</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>На фоне неба</b> </p><p>П носил свою роль как бронежилет, как дыхательную маску. Эмоциональная отстраненность - необходимое условие профессии. Хорошая доля бездушности необходима, потому что ты не пройдешь по тайным путям, не пролив крови, не испачкав рук, и что будет, если, спасая миллиарды душ, ты остановишься, думая, как спасти собственную? Порой лучше заранее запретить себе чувствовать, чем потом думать, как справиться с болью. </p><p>Он превратился в чудовище, это правда. Он сделал это в здравом уме и твердой памяти. И был заранее обречен: нельзя доверяться цинизму, не прекращая думать в таких категориях как спасение мира и, тем более, душа. </p><p>А потом П отдал ту часть себя, что способна чувствовать, на волю Нила. </p><p>И теперь с отстраненным удивлением следил, как Нил расписывает его тело и его душу орнаментами прикосновений. </p><p>С особым вниманием Нил на этот раз отнесся к его левому соску: оглаживал, сдавливал, тянул, и так повторял и повторял, пока нервные окончания не достигли максимально возможной проводимости, а потом сдались, сведя все аспекты ощущения к раскаленному тяжкому томлению. </p><p>П снова и снова облизывал, кажется, мгновенно пересыхающие, губы. </p><p>-…ради нее согласилась на наши условия. – Нил шепотом продолжал рассказывать о результатах своих последних переговоров. Они оба как будто существовали разом на двух уровнях. На одном вернувшийся из командировки агент докладывал, что по собственной инициативе провернул сложную и опасную схему с вывозом из Ирана гениального ученого и членов ее семьи. Очень умную схему, Нил должен бы получить за самодеятельность, но он слишком хорош, он не мог провалиться и не провалился. На другом уровне П стоял зажмурившись, чтобы яснее чувствовать, - а чувствовал, как резинка пижамных штанов под горячими руками Нила сползала все ниже и ниже, почти до колен. Ноги его держали, но П все равно казалось, что он в невесомости. </p><p>-Когда же ты мастурбировал в последний раз? – с каким-то научным любопытством поинтересовался Нил. </p><p>П неопределенно дернул плечом, руки стало легче держать за спиной. </p><p>Он пытался. Он не преуспел. Ему – эмоциональная отстраненность – было не нужно. Его - пробитая тут и там броня цинизма, усталая вина, усталый страх – неприятие собственного тела было, кажется, взаимным. </p><p>Сейчас его тело принадлежало Нилу, и против Нила оно как раз ничего не имело. </p><p>-Ну а ты когда? – выдохнул П. </p><p>-Мм… Что-то около недели назад. Был сложный момент с этим похищением... эвакуацией. Ну, знаешь, иранцы. Я был напуган, честно сказать, но ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как ждать. Так что я представил тебя и летнее небо. Как ты склоняешься надо мной на фоне облаков, словно какое-то милосердное божество. Ты специально носишь эту бороду, чтобы походить на древние статуи? </p><p>П очень явно вообразил, как Нил трогает себя, прижавшись к выщербленной кафельной плитке в ванной. Как сжимает собственный член так же, как сжимал сейчас резко потвердевший член П. </p><p>-Нил… </p><p>-Что? </p><p>Подбородок, такой неожиданно тяжелый на плече. Охватывающая член ладонь медленно идет вверх. Пальцы накрывают головку, сжимают, мгновение неопределённости, мурашки бегут с изнаночной стороны кожи, ладонь резко скользит вниз. </p><p>П не чувствовал такого дурацкого, восхитительного, непереносимого напряжения раньше. Возможно, никогда не чувствовал.  </p><p>Собственное дыхание оглушало, и П не сразу понял, что с ним сливалось тяжелое дыхание Нила. </p><p>Он отклонился назад, сделал шаг назад - достаточно, чтобы сломать эту ничтожную дистанцию, в какой же неудобной позе Нил стоит, ха, стоит, голым бедром через ткань чужих брюк П ощутил весьма уверенную эрекцию. </p><p>Нил зашипел и отодвинулся резко, точно ожегшись. П уже не мог держать руки сцепленными – его хватило очень надолго – не мог думать нормально, потому что руки Нила несмотря ни на что не останавливались, как-то хитро изворачивались, и хотелось уже взвыть, и он кое-как нащупал за собой Нила, сжал его бедра. Чертовы брюки. </p><p>-Вставь мне, пожалуйста. </p><p>-Нет. </p><p>Да какого хрена-то нет? Он выгнулся всем телом,  теряя опору, падая плечами Нилу на грудь. </p><p>-Ты не готов, - а голос у Нила напряжённо дрожал. </p><p>Если он сейчас не готов, то он вообще не знает, как быть готовым. </p><p>- Это мне решать. </p><p>Нил мысли читал. И отвечать умудрялся. Если на свете было живое пламя, то оно гудело сейчас у П внутри, стремилось освободиться... </p><p>Следующих слов он не понял, потому что Нил разжал наконец эту свою огненную руку, какая потеря, чтобы поддержать совсем навалившегося  на него П, и жест был таким бережным, таким нежным, что на мгновение П понял нечто большое, сверхважное о Ниле, но этого жеста, именно в эту секунду, - оказалось достаточно, и П смяло волной наслаждения, смывающего все, что способно думать и что-то там понимать. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>-В следующий раз я надену тебе на руки кухонные рукавицы, - покачал головой Нил, разглядывая крошечные ранки на руках П. С точки зрения П это вообще были не ранки, неглубокие следы от ногтей - всего-то. Но у Нила другое мнение. </p><p>-У тебя же ногти совсем короткие, с какой силой надо было сжимать руки, чтобы так вышло? </p><p>-Ну, случайно получилось. Что за рукавицы? </p><p>-Э… знаешь, такие силиконовые. Их надевают, чтобы брать горячую посуду, не обжигаясь. </p><p>Не обжигаясь. Рациональная часть П все еще не могла сформулировать, что за озарение настигло вчера дурную иррациональную часть. </p><p> -Нил, про нашего нового эксперта… Когда она изменила первоначальный договор и попросила эвакуировать внучек, почему ты мне не сообщил? </p><p>Нил посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. </p><p>-Я полагал, что ты мне достаточно доверяешь. </p><p>-Или что я не пойду на уступки из-за девочек? </p><p>Нил только покачал головой, словно поражаясь чужой тупости.  </p><p>«Я был напуган». </p><p>П перехватил его руки, склонился и нежно поцеловал ладони – одну, другую. </p><p><i>Я не знаю, Нил, этого слишком много, мне не уместить в слова. Я не могу представить тебя в сияющих облаках, в венке из листьев, папоротников, золотых ветвей. Тебе не нужно быть изваянием божества, ты намного важнее, ты уникален, и это почти больно, и если я вижу тебя, небо уже не имеет значения</i>.</p><p>-Ты все сделал правильно, Нил. Ты прав.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Здесь водятся медведи</b>
</p><p>В Доводе все было настолько засекречено, что даже информатору из будущего придумали кодовое имя.</p><p>Дженнифер.</p><p>На самом деле никто точно не знал, почему - Дженнифер. Поразительно, как в таком узком кругу осведомленных о существовании информатора могла затеряться личность первого подавшего идею.</p><p>Существовали, конечно, версии. Дженнифер -  в честь песни. Дженнифер -  в честь последнего человеческого ребенка из романа Кларка.</p><p>Дженнифер была - или был - или, что более точно, будет их другом. Или, равнозначно, врагом их врага.  Представителем тех людей, что не пожелают обратить время вспять и раскрошить саму суть континуума.</p><p>П говорил, у агентов противника в настоящем есть какой-то способ общения с будущим.<br/>
Что ж, Довод отыскал собственный канал связи.</p><p>Найти (и перепрятать) зашифрованный Алгоритм - недостаточно. Они могли бы спастись, если разрушение времени - идея группки фанатиков. Но наверняка никто не знал.<br/>
Если война с прошлым - превалирующая идея будущего, создадут новый Алгоритм. Или новые виды оружия. Если наука в будущем не свелась к деятельности отдельных гениев-полиматов, а осталась социальным институтом, убившая себя первооткрывательница не уничтожила знание навеки, лишь отложила срок его повторного обнаружения.</p><p>Оставалось заниматься обороной. Строить заграждения. Создавать средства обнаружения летящих из будущего угроз.</p><p>Дженнифер отправляла обрывки данных. Инвертированные записки с фрагментами кода, которые уже старались дешифровать, с подсказками, где искать другие кусочки.</p><p>Одно из писем от Дженнифер Нилу и П предстояло забрать из Всемирного семенохранилища на Шпицбергене.</p><p>Подземный туннель, скрытый в вечной мерзлоте. Сотни тысяч семян растений, спрятанных для защиты человечества в случае глобальной катастрофы. Невзрачная с виду, отчаянно-надежная сокровищница,  содержимое которой может оказаться дороже алмазов или платины. Плод совместного страха перед будущим - и надежды.</p><p>Пожалуй, слишком очевидное место для того, чтобы прятать письмо. Но семенохранилище, как видно, благополучно достояло до времен глобальной катастрофы. Опустошат ли его во время Дженнифер?</p><p>П неприятно поежился при упоминании подземных туннелей, но заявил, что поедет сам.</p><p>На Шпицбергене они изображали корреспондента и фотографа, отправленных относительно популярным природозащитным сайтом. Задачей П было отвлекать внимание хранителей "архива конца света", в то время как Нил должен был тихонько стянуть инвертированное послание.</p><p>В ожидании визита в семенохранилище они исправно изображали заинтересованных туристов, отправлялись на экскурсии, задавали вопросы местным.</p><p>Шпицберген, Свальбард. Место, которое находится, кажется, не на краю Норвегии, а в царстве мертвых. И в разгар лета здесь едва пробивается что-то живое и зеленое. Кусок суши посреди холодного моря не приглянулся даже бактериям. На Шпицбергене их так мало, что порча и гниение едва касаются предметов. Прошлое сохраняется здесь как в музее, вмерзает в сушу вместе с ледниками.</p><p>И все же здесь - из всех возможных мест! - П дышал свободней. Нил, привыкший уже следить за изменениями в его состоянии, готов был поклясться, что П стал держать спину прямо не в знак борьбы с давящим на него весом. Из-за того, что вес этот уменьшился.</p><p>Камешки осыпались под толстыми подошвами ботинок. Вокруг - никого, пустота, холодный ветер, северное небо, к которому уже подкрадывалась полярная ночь.</p><p>Им советовали не отходить далеко от поселка. И взять с собой ружье: здесь водились медведи.<br/>
П присутствие медведей вообще не беспокоило. Можно было подумать, что он всю жизнь карабкался по горам и заряжался энергией от арктической пустоты, от свободного пространства вокруг.</p><p>"Как будто ты дома", - думал Нил.</p><p>Ему нравилась эта линия губ, напряженный изгиб, появлявшийся на лице П вместе с какими-то тайными мыслями. </p><p>Они хранили секреты - необходимо было, чтобы что-то их разделяло. В противном случае Нил, наверное, потерял бы себя. Он и так уже слишком далеко влез в темный лабиринт чужих чувств, слов, недомолвок. Не знал, сможет ли вернуться обратно. </p><p>Что оставалось? Идти рядом, видеть краем глаза эти губы, эти ниточки седины, буквально светящиеся в бороде. Пока была возможность - смотреть, смотреть. Все же большую часть времени они проводили порознь, не всякий раз удавалось вот так работать вместе.</p><p>П однажды спросил, какова была его жизнь прежде. "У тебя наверняка есть мое досье, - сказал Нил, - С такими подробностями, о которых я даже сам не знаю". "Мне не нужны факты, я просто хочу знать... не знаю, твое мнение. Хоть что-то. Какую-нибудь забавную мелочь". И Нил, перебрав все всплывшие не к месту воспоминания, смог сказать только: "Мне было одиноко". </p><p>Было. Просто до П одиночество не казалось плохой вещью. Нил отлично справлялся сам по себе. Когда ушел из дома при первой возможности. Когда сумел поступить в медицинский. Когда работал в дурацкую утреннюю смену. Когда научился не сдаваться посреди кросса в полной боевой выкладке. Нет, Нил не жил сычом, он бывал на студенческих вечеринках, дружеских посиделках, в чужих постелях. Просто шум и алкоголь уходили, ничего после себя не оставляя. Просто мужчины и женщины, с которыми он спал, предпочитали наслаждаться процессом, а ему этого не хватало. Ему нужно было ощутить какой-то смысл происходящего, особый сорт радости. Нил явно не относился к тому стереотипному ряду мужчин, для которых достаточно засунуть член в любое подвернувшееся отверстие. Его отчим сказал бы, что он вообще недостаточно мужик. Нашлось же время вспомнить отчима - после стольких-то лет. Пусть проваливает вместе со своими мнениями.</p><p>Потому что П был сейчас на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и вместе с ним такое количество смысла, на какое Нил вообще в этой жизни не рассчитывал.</p><p>Нил много говорил в присутствии П, буквально чувствовал, как повышается его индивидуальный уровень громкости. Дураком себя ощущал, но нуждался в этом дополнительном подтверждении контакта. Молчащий П словно ускользал от него.  Нил заранее придумывал темы для разговоров. Придумывал преувеличенные полушутки-полупризнания.</p><p>Правда всегда проще и безжалостней.</p><p>Мне было одиноко.</p><p>Если бы ты знал, что я делаю, как много я говорю о тебе, каким изобретательным рассказчиком я стал.</p><p>Это, наверное, самая большая из придуманных Нилом афер. Он как та кошка, что пытается и рыбку достать, и лапки оставить сухими. Он хотел и неразрушенное время, и П. Не что-то одно, обязательно оба пункта.</p><p>Нил получил сообщение, о котором П не знает.</p><p>Заключил сделки, о которых П не знает и знать не должен.</p><p>Нил всегда отлично справлялся сам по себе. Но теперь он попробовал альтернативу, и все изменилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Как говорил механик Зеленый, добром это не кончится</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Нет места, чтобы спрятаться...</b>
</p><p>-Ну что, все еще думаешь, что нам не стоило сюда ехать? - поднял брови Нил. </p><p>Их отельные апартаменты походили на гигантский мыльный пузырь. Или на стеклянный шарик с миниатюрой внутри. Вот только вместо домика или снеговичка под внушительным прозрачным куполом находился деревянный помост с широкой кроватью, парой низких тумб и двумя креслами. Сбоку к сферическому сооружению примыкали два уже не просвечивающих насквозь отсека: технический блок с генераторами, душ и туалет, как следовало из описания на сайте отеля.   </p><p>Но главное – в полном распоряжении постояльцев была целая поляна и еще пара километров скандинавских лесов. По периметру проходила ограда, при попытке за нее пролезть сработала бы сигнализация. Умная система, кажется, умела даже различать непрошеных гостей человеческого рода, крупных и мелких лесных животных.    </p><p>Стоимость у чудо-палатки и всех удобств, включая такие бесполезные, как выдвигающийся прямо из пола телеэкран, удаленно управляемое освещение и попрятанные в укромных уголках стереодинамики, была неприятно большой. Нил убеждал, что раз в неизвестно сколько лет П может позволить себе подобное.    </p><p>Стыдно признаться, но П был все ближе к тому, чтобы отказаться от своих предыдущих возражений.    </p><p>Они пробирались к поляне через чащу, сухие ветки трещали под ногами, натянутая меж деревьев паутина налипала на лицо, кричали где-то невидимые птицы или животные, по звуку невозможно было определить, а Нил даже заметил по дороге какой-то гриб.</p><p>Поляна. Выбиравший ее для привлечения туристов знал свое дело. То, что на фотографиях обычно выглядит равномерно-зеленой порослью, на самом деле оказалось смесью из множества непохожих растений – покрытых мелкими листочками, напоминающих ножевые лезвия, сухих, с метелочками или цветами на вершине.  Открытое пространство внизу и небо вверху обнимали, короновали сосны, высокие и статные.     </p><p>Все это вместе порождало чувство абсолютной открытости и ощущение безопасности. Две взаимоисключающие, казалось бы, вещи.    </p><p>П зашел в палатку-купол, чтобы сбросить рюкзак и ощутил, как вместе с жесткими лямками с плеч временно падает еще что- то незримое.  </p><p>Нил попросил снаружи воды, и П вынес ему бутылку. Смотрел, как жадно, большими глотками Нил пьет. А потом не выдержал и поцеловал его, без спроса, прижавшись к влажным еще губам, прижав к прохладному стволу огромной сосны.    </p><p>-Я угадал, - пробормотал Нил, отдышавшись. -Это мило, правда.    </p><p>-Что мило? - П продолжал сжимать его в объятиях, притискивая к дереву. В некотором смысле получалось, что он обнимает разом и Нила, и сосну.    </p><p>Нил глядел на него, сверху вниз, довольно щурясь.  </p><p>- Что тебя возбуждает природа.  </p><p>  *  </p><p>  Пока Нил смывал с себя пот и обрывки вездесущей паутины, П стоял босиком на отшлифованном дереве пола, разглядывал небо и гадал, будет ли ночью видно звезды.   </p><p>Казалось, что он сейчас в другом мире, и не лежит в его рюкзаке пластинка с непонятными каракулями, полученная на Шпицбергене, и нет никакой невидимой войны, и он сам – только то, что есть, без ролей, без персоны таинственного и могучего главы секретной организации.    </p><p>За первым рядом деревьев, казалось, существует только лес, и нет в мире ничего больше, и П владеет всем миром.    </p><p>Дверь за спиной щелкнула, выпуская водяной пар и запах шампуня. П вздрогнул. Не от неожиданности, от нетерпения. Сладкая тревога забилась в животе.    </p><p>-Если ты и сейчас скажешь, что я не готов…    </p><p>-Мммм… - не оборачиваясь, П знал наверняка, что Нил коварно улыбается. – Посмотрим.  </p><p> </p><p>*    </p><p>В свою очередь П вышел из душа, ничем не прикрывшись, к черту полумеры.    </p><p>-Я уже думал, что состарюсь, пока ты готовишься, - упрекнул Нил, глаза у него горели. – Иди ко мне.    </p><p>Он ждал, презрев кровать с ее мягкими подушками и покрывалом, сидя прямо на полу.    </p><p>Ждал, пока П не опустился на колени рядом. Не поднимал рук, но подставил шею поцелуям.     </p><p>Ждал, пока П развязывал пояс мягчайшего белого халата и медленно, нарочно медленно, замирая над ценностью каждого момента, раздвигал в стороны полы, спускал рукава, ласклал плечи.</p><p>Ждал, когда П уткнулся лицом ему в живот, Нил содрогнулся всем телом, но не пошевелиться. Оставшиеся в завитках бороды капли влаги, перетекая на кожу, казались ледяным.  </p><p>Ждал, когда П раскрывал ткань на его бедрах, один слой, второй, и когда смотрел на открывшуюся картину как скульптор на свежий кусок мрамора, как гадатель на карточный расклад. </p><p>Ждал, часто дыша, с порозовевшими щеками и ничего не упускающим, все еще внимательным взглядом, ради которого П поднялся бы из мертвых. </p><p>И только когда они встретились глазами, когда пересеклись два болезненных вопроса, Нил поднял руки молниеносным движением машины, схватил П за плечи с силой тисков и прижал к себе.  </p><p> </p><p>*    </p><p>П опустился ниже, насаживаясь так глубоко, как только мог, и Нил рассмеялся. Не в обычном смысле слова, нет, но хриплый выдох через рот, счастливый изгиб губ, движение головы говорили о смехе.    </p><p>П поерзал, подыскивая более удобное и потенциально более приятное положение.  Ему захотелось сжаться, и он попробовал, боль и наслаждение наперегонки ринулись по нервам. Нил, прижатый к полу его весом, издал короткий удивленный стон.    </p><p>"Никуда ты от меня не денешься", - подумал П. Удивительно, в мыслях он и сам смеялся. - "Попался".    </p><p>-Ты в порядке?    </p><p>-Еще в каком. - П немного приподнялся и медленно опустился, не столько теперь стараясь приноровиться к члену Нила в собственной заднице, сколько желая увидеть ответную реакцию, внутренними сторонами бедер почувствовать дрожь, охватывающую любовника.    </p><p>П запрокинул голову. Летнее небо. В сумерках контуры купола потерялись. Они с Нилом словно находились посреди обнаженной ночи, крошечные фонари по краям поляны - дополнительные звезды, а собравшаяся на свет мошкара - астероиды, космическая пыль, клубящаяся вокруг светил.    </p><p>Все еще двигаясь медленно, растягивая каждое мгновение, он подался вверх, по миллиметру выпуская из себя член Нила, почти упал обратно, принимая снова. Невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться к собственному члену, тяжелому, болезненно стоящему. Но он хотел сосредоточиться на давлении внутри, на том, как Нил трепещет и выгибается под ним, на том, что Нил - есть, внутри его, снаружи его, в любом месте мира, которое заслуживает называться важным.  </p><p>-Возьми меня за руки, - попросил П.  </p><p>Они сплели пальцы, П старался не давить слишком сильно. Он мог свои ладони порезать ногтями. Но не поранить сейчас Нила. Собственные пальцы П и так уже в корочках коросты. Ободрал руки, когда вытаскивал водителя из помятой машины под Осло. Столкновение произошло на дороге прямо перед ними, Нил успел вывернуть руль, съехать с трассы, уйти от удара. Парню в машине впереди повезло меньше. Хотя все же повезло, - долбануться о грузовик, опрокинуться и отделаться легкими ушибами и порезами! Кажется, именно после инцидента П и согласился окончательно, что нужно передохнуть. Хотя бы день.    </p><p>Он начал двигаться быстрее, сосны плыли перед глазами, ощущение свободного пространства вокруг опьяняло и будоражило. Нечто ликующе свободное бежало по коже как волны статического электричества.   </p><p>И Нил с каждым движением издавал мягкие потерянные стоны, какое же счастье осознавать его присутствие каждой молекулой. Молекулы не чувствуют, но П с такой невероятной силой плевать на эту условность. Он улыбнулся с очередным лихорадочным выдохом. Правда весело. Звуки такие смешные получаются. Разве они с Нилом не смешные, двое идиотов, один твердо решил себе не дрочить, второй, это видно, изо всех сил держится, чтобы не навязывать свой ритм, позволяя П трахать себя так, как тому нравится.  </p><p>Вот так, понял вдруг П, нужно было с самого начала. Вот так он всегда хотел сделать, даже когда еще не отдавал себе в этом отчета. Снять с Нила одежду так нежно, словно неверное движение может причинить боль. Увидеть темные отметины сосков на этой бледной коже, и родинки, и мелкие, такие человеческие, изъяны. Целовать Нила так, чтобы тот понял, что он - единственное прекрасное существо в этом проклятом мире. Почувствовать его наслаждение как музыку, как переполняющий энергетический заряд. </p><p>
  <i>"Это всего лишь твое тело. Оно позволяет тебе чувствовать меня. Вот и все". </i>
</p><p>Ох, как он чувствовал. Кажется, пристроился слишком прицельно, давление на простату было уже совершенно невыносимым, П застонал в голос.  </p><p>-Ты в порядке? Нам остановиться? - Нил моргал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на лице П. Глаза у него были безумные. П точно не знал, которое это по счету “Ты в порядке?”. На него одновременно накатили раздражение и благодарность, - Нил продолжал беспокоиться о нем даже сейчас.  </p><p>-Заткнись, пожалуйста, - шепотом взмолился П. - Я сейчас кончу только от того, как ты на меня смотришь.  </p><p> -Дай мне помочь. Прошу.  </p><p>Им понадобилась помощь друг друга, чтобы как-то обрести равновесие. В конце концов они сели, так тесно, как только смогли. Закрыв глаза, П готов был поклясться, что потерял границы собственного тела. Перестал понимать, где находились его руки, где руки Нила, кто из них первым сдался под трением своих ли, чужих ли пальцев, или может быть, раз границы не было, они провалились в одно общее сотрясающее блаженство.  </p><p>Потом, лежа на твердом полу, перебирая влажные от пота волосы Нила, чувствуя жар от его щеки на своем плече (тут правда твердо, как его спина, его затылок?) П ощутил, как пришла в себя его рациональная часть, его основная, руководящая, носящая маски и не имеющая имени часть. “Я хочу остаться здесь, - сказала она, П почти услышал собственный голос. - Я хочу остаться здесь и не возвращаться в мир, где Нил рядом со мной и где Нил одновременно давно мертв”. И П мысленно отодвинул того себя, который не чувствовал ничего, кроме боли, в сторону, в будущее.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>...от времени</b>
</p><p>П не знал, сколько времени прошло. Небо все еще оставалось темным, звезды правда оказались хорошо видны, полоса млечного пути протянулась вверху, между деревьями, шокирующе ясная.  </p><p>Нил изучал ее, подняв руку, сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Отпечаток ладони в ночном небе. Наверное, если бы он захотел, то в самом деле заставил бы звезды изменить рисунок. Удалось же ему переписать образ П в его собственной голове. Так раздражавший уродливый шрам из места, где зазубренное лезвие вскрыло кожу и мышцы, превратился в место, к которому тысячу раз прикасались, скрывая рубец, руки Нила. </p><p>Собственных рук П от Нила отнять не мог. Словно пытался заучить форму, которую тот занимал в пространстве. Нил следовал за его прикосновениями как намагниченный, поворачивался, выгибался, стараясь не разорвать контакт. </p><p>П ощупал поочередно все пальцы на ногах, языком провел, щекоча, по изгибу стопы. Нарисовал прикосновениями концентрические круги на животе и восьмерки, бесконечность, на груди. Поцеловал по очереди каждый позвонок, прижался ртом к крестцу, обжигая дыханием. "Os sacrum, - сонно сказал Нил. - Это называется на латыни "священная кость". П запомнил, какие разные на ощупь спутанные лобковые волоски и остриженные волосы на затылке. ("Затылочная кость. А теперь - atlas, axis..." "Ты названия всех позвонков помнишь?" "Конечно. Дальше идут третий, четвертый, пятый..."). Как по-разному ощущается биение пульса в нежном сгибе под коленом и на шее под челюстью (Нил попытался сообщить названия артерий, но слова слились в приятное бормотание, магический успокаивающий ропот). П пощекотал мошонку, провел ладонью меж ягодиц и почувствовал, как Нил разворачивается, отводит ногу в сторону, давая ему больше места. П воспользовался предложением, исследуя нежную горячую кожу. Нащупал анус, огладил, надавил на сжатое отверстие. Потом принялся легонько тереть, поперек, по контуру. Нил задышал чаще. П глубоко вздохнул сам, начал массировать ягодицы. </p><p>-Ты меня просто дразнишь или собираешься что-нибудь сделать? - возмутился Нил. </p><p>-Ты прежде такое пробовал? </p><p>-Это неважно. </p><p>Конечно, это было важно. П чувствовал, как собственное его дыхание сбивается. Но это было важно. Он зафиксировал руки на талии Нила, потерся лбом о плечо, успокаивая, успокаиваясь </p><p>-Слушай, может быть неприятно, может... </p><p>-Прекрати, пожалуйста, инструктировать меня и делай, - Нил высвободился, рывком перекатился на спину, уставился яростно. </p><p>-Ты правда хочешь? </p><p>-Да, чтоб тебя! Мне подтвердить под присягой? Умолять? - он развел руками и вдруг расхохотался, голова запрокинута, живот вздрагивает, зрелище молнией прошло по всему телу П, в суматохе задергались даже самые крошечные и жалкие нервные окончания. </p><p>Он покорился и возобновил ласки. Если Нил и пробовал, то явно давно, анус выглядел совершенно нетронутым. </p><p>П внезапно сообразил, как выглядят его руки. Костяшки и пальцы тут и там покрыты жесткими корочками коросты, крошечными шипами запекшейся крови. </p><p>-Твои руки... В шкафчике аптечка, - шепнул Нил, всегда вовремя угадывающий его мысли. - Там должны быть перчатки. </p><p>Перчатки в стерильном пакете действительно были. </p><p>-Они наводят меня на мысли об инвазивных вещах, - глубокомысленно заметил Нил. Кажется, пытался подзадорить. </p><p>Но П никак не мог найти, куда завалилась смазка. Початую упаковку презервативов нашел, собственные часы, как-то оказавшиеся под кроватью, нашел, но не проклятый тюбик. Нет, вот он, слился с белизной брошенного на полу халата. </p><p>Нил ждал без упреков. Обернувшись, П увидел его, лежащего с разведенными в стороны ногами, начавшим твердеть членом, приоткрытым, словно в ожидании живительного глотка, ртом. </p><p>-Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, - сухим, неожиданно отрешенным голосом сказал Нил. - С тобой все очень просто, всегда просто. Мне никогда не просто с людьми. Но ты, наверное, и вправду самый важный винтик в системе, часть механизма самого времени. Все предопределено и я не могу решать иначе, и с тобой я знаю об этом, может быть, потому что ближе стою к чертежам вселенной. Что бы ты ни делал со мной, П, это как будто действия самого мира. Ты когда-нибудь пытался заняться сексом с мирозданием? </p><p>П вместо того, чтобы влезть между приглашающе приподнятых бедер, присел на край кровати, сгорбился, разглядывая лицо Нила. Тот поднял руку, мягко закрыл ладонью половину его лица, как раньше закрывал звезды в рукаве целой галактики. </p><p>-Я правда сейчас начну умолять. </p><p>-Не надо. </p><p>И тут запищал телефон. </p><p>П выругался. Нил подобрался, скатился с кровати и принялся искать чертов аппарат в ворохе одежды. </p><p>-Это София. </p><p>П протянул руку. София не стала бы звонить без крайней необходимости. </p><p>-Могу я говорить прямо? - без приветствий поинтересовался высокий голос в динамике. Недалекие и незнакомые с Софией люди часто совершенно неверно интерпретировали ее миловидную внешность и девчоночий голос. София была гением. Сейчас она координировала работу сразу двух научных групп. И одной, специализирующейся скорее на вооруженных операциях. </p><p>-Да, - выдохнул П. </p><p>-Письмо, фотографии которого вы выслали, отличается от предыдущих. Ребята не могут ничего сделать с кодом, пока не получат оригинал пластины. Но есть еще кое-что. Дополнительное сообщение. </p><p>Узнать, какое, не удалось, потому что Нил вырвал смартфон из его руки, а в ответ на возмущенный взгляд знаком приказал молчать. И тогда П услышал новый звук. Стрекот вертолетного винта. </p><p>* </p><p>Нил точно не думал, что, когда его придут убивать, он будет прятаться под кроватью в чем мать родила и паниковать из-за того, что телефон не хочет синхронизироваться с аудиосистемой и фонариками. Но, пожалуйста, так все и оказалось.  </p><p>П скользнул в свою основную роль как хорошо натренированный ныряльщик в воду. Молниеносно, без лишнего шума. Нилу оставалось быстро подчиняться приказам и только потом пытаться нагнать мысли босса. </p><p>Предположение 1: судя по звуку, вертолет не тяжелый, то есть, маловместительный. Значит, за ними идет маленькая группа. </p><p>Может быть, машина просто заблудилась, пошумела над лесом лопастями, да и развернулась восвояси. Что ж, тогда будет над чем посмеяться. </p><p>Предположение 2. Нападающие не хотят их прикончить. Или хотя бы хотят не сразу. В противном случае можно было бы бросить с вертолета гранату. Или потратить некоторое время, зависнув над поляной с автоматами. </p><p>Возможно, конечно, их просто желают убить наверняка. Лично и с удовольствием. </p><p>У атакующих могут быть тепловизоры. В этом случае играть в прятки в лесу бесполезно. </p><p>И нет времени, нет времени. </p><p>Они толкнули к кровати оба обогревателя, выкрутив регуляторы на максимум. Не факт, что завеса горячего воздуха скроет Нила, но попытаться стоит. В крайнем случае, нападающие могут принять за человека смятые одеяла на постели. </p><p>П укрылся в крохотной душевой комнатке, включив для убедительности воду. В палатку можно было войти только через подсобный блок. Коридор узкий, и дверь душевой в открытом виде перекрывала его почти целиком. </p><p>Дальше - вопрос точного расчета. </p><p>Смартфон наконец-то вошел в контакт с местной сетью. Нил сосредоточился на узкой щели между полом и покрывалом, маскирующим благословенно высокие ножки кровати. Нужно как можно быстрее привыкнуть к темноте, собственного прибора ночного видения у него не было. Как и оружия. Если не хочешь привлекать к себе внимания, нечего почем зря разгуливать с убийственным арсеналом. </p><p>Но чье-то внимание они с П все равно привлекли.  </p><p>Нил ждал. И ждал. И ждал. И был почти благодарен, когда наконец услышал крадущиеся, почти невесомые шаги. Шаги охотника. По крайней мере, теперь не нужно изнывать в бездействии. </p><p>Ноги в темных штанах почти сливалась с темнотой коридора. Один человек. </p><p>Шаг. Еще шаг, пришелец начал поворачиваться, примеряясь, как бы повнезапней вломиться в душ. </p><p>Нил коснулся значка на экране. Загремели на наивысшей громкости фанфары, поляна и палатка осветились - включились разом все лампы. </p><p>Хоть бы не ошибиться. </p><p>Звук разрывал уши, свет слепил даже сквозь толстую ткань. Но Нил надеялся, что не ожидавшему такого торжественного приема пришельцу приходится намного хуже. Особенно после того, как того отшвырнуло резко распахнувшейся дверью. От такого удара дверь могла бы и с петель сорваться, П вылетел из душа с целеустремленностью баллистической ракеты. И все же на госте наверняка была какая-то защитная одежда. А на П - только спешно подхваченная куртка. </p><p>Нил выкатился из своего укрытия, подгоняемый резким, даже на фоне какофонии, звуком выстрела. П душил противника, но тот был защищен высоким воротником и активно отбивался. </p><p>Пистолет, который П удалось выбить, валялся на полу. Не тратя время на то, чтобы распрямиться, Нил метнулся на помощь. Пришелец со всей силы шатнулся назад, висевший на нем П затылком и спиной врезался в стену, и хватка его на мгновение ослабла. Убийца воспользовался этим, чтобы освободиться и рвануться к оброненному оружию. Но Нил успел первым. Главное - выстрелить в одного человека, не задев второго. Но стрелял Нил в упор. </p><p>Чужак повалился на пол. Неужели только один?.. Музыка продолжала разрывать уши. П спешно ощупывал поверженную жертву в поисках дополнительного оружия. </p><p>Надо было проверить, не таится ли кто за дверью снаружи. Сколько угодно чужаков могло прятаться в лесу. Теперь, находясь за пределами светового круга, нападающие могли бы рассчитывать на невидимость. А вот обитатели купола оказались как на ладони. </p><p>Нил некстати понял, что за песня грохотала над поляной. "С Днем рожденья тебя, - надрывались колонки, выдавая первую из композиций по умолчанию, - С Днем рожденья тебя!". Как будто эта ночь и так уже не была достаточно сюрреалистичной.  </p><p>Продолжая целиться в полуприкрытую входную дверь, Нил скосил глаза на П, чтобы выяснить, какие планы. Оружия П найти не посчастливилось. Зато по его лицу, обращенному к прозрачной стене и поляне, Нил понял: убийца все же не один.<br/>Нил скорее вообразил, телепатически считал образ - черный силуэт без четких краев в желтом свете ламп. </p><p>И он не успевал развернуться с проклятым пистолетом, чтобы выстрелить первым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Что никогда не спит </b>
</p><p>И он не успевал толкнуть Нила в укрытие. </p><p>Вскочить, может быть, успевал. </p><p>("С тобой просто, всегда просто"). </p><p>Убийца за прозрачной границей купола резко сменился в его поле зрения коричневой облицовкой стены. </p><p>П рассеянно перебрал свои ощущения, такие многочисленные и назойливые, пытаясь определить, которое же из них боль. </p><p>Наконец нашел, ему не понравилось, но он с удивлением заключил, что может еще функционировать. </p><p>Нил безжалостно схватил его одной рукой, встряхнул, развернул, боль усилилась. </p><p>Пока П ругался, задыхаясь, Нил успел сделать вылазку на открытое пространство и выловить смартфон из-под кровати. Музыка умолкла. </p><p>П, решивший было, что окончательно оглох, услышал собственный голос. </p><p>-Дай мне. София. </p><p>-Сам набери. </p><p>Ах да, конечно, Нил не мог отвлечься от сканирования местности. Сколько патронов у него осталось, сколько осталось нападающих? Первый ассасин затих на полу. Вокруг него собралась приличная лужа крови. По пути от коридора к кровати  - цепочка кровавых следов - Нил не выбирал, куда ступать. На залитой светом поляне противоестественной тенью лежал второй незваный гость. </p><p>П кое-как нашел нужный контакт, отправил координаты. София догадается выслать группу, а то и медика. По ощущениям, пуля пробила бицепс и расколола при встрече кость. </p><p>-Снимай куртку, - не поворачивая головы, рявкнул Нил. - Надо посмотреть, что там, рукав не отрывается. </p><p>Но это могло потерпеть. П вспомнил о другой важной вещи. Тем более, ему повезло схватить совершенно обычную пулю, не капсулу с ядовитой, а то и инвертированной жидкостью внутри. Иначе он бы уже корчился в последних конвульсиях. </p><p>Смартфон был влажным и слегка липким. Тоже в крови: П порвал перчатку и разбередил порезы на руке, пока дрался. </p><p>-Данные приняла, работаю, - доложила София. </p><p>-Отлично. В случае чего ты за главную. </p><p>-Да, сэр. </p><p>Это было первое "Да, сэр", которое он когда-либо слышал от Софии. И даже просто первое "сэр". Кажется, за главную остаться София не ожидала. Пока они с новой заместительницей проглатывали удивление, Нил успел обжечь П гневным взглядом.  Если ему еще и придется выковыривать эту пулю из П подручными средствами... Столовыми вилками, например... Вилки, сойдут ли вилки за замену оружию, далеко ли добираться до ящика с ними? </p><p>-Что там пишет Дженнифер? </p><p>-"О вас знают". </p><p>-А... - болезненно усмехнулся П. -Это нам уже передали. </p><p>* </p><p>-Ну и что это было? - вполголоса спросил Нил. </p><p>П как раз обрадовался, что очередная порция обезболивающего начала действовать, и собирался по такому поводу поспать пару часов. Дом, который нашел им кто-то из помощников Софии на окраине Стокгольма, скорее походил на бункер. Зато его удобно было бы оборонять. Хотя резервный выход, на взгляд П, был так себе... В любом случае, после всей суеты и переездов хотелось хоть где-то отдохнуть. Но именно сейчас Нил вышел из режима бойкота. </p><p>Честно, П не знал, что думать, да и сил думать у него было мало. </p><p>Сперва Нил не отходил от него ни на шаг, а потом, когда стало ясно, что убийц только двое, когда добравшаяся наконец группа взяла на себя заботу о трупах, когда дурацкую пулю наконец вытащили, и это в самом деле оказалась обыкновенная пуля... Где-то после этого Нил устранился, отодвинулся и замолчал. Обходился отрывочными фразами. Бросал осуждающие взгляды. Теперь же настала новая перемена. </p><p>-Которое именно "это"? - мысленно попрощался со спокойным сном П. - У нас тут целое меню. </p><p>-То "это", в котором ты бросаешься под выстрелы. </p><p>-А что было делать? - не понял П. </p><p>Нил так и оставался стоять в шаге от двери. Неловкое, промежуточное положение. </p><p>-Не высовываться, например. </p><p>-Тогда пришлось бы ковыряться не в моей руке, а в твоей печени. Разница, по-моему, есть. </p><p>Нил мотнул головой. Как-то конвульсивно. Неконтролируемое выражение эмоции, почти нервный тик. </p><p>-Да у тебя счастье было на лице! - голоса он не повысил, в доме они были не одни, и Нил явно выбрал момент, когда можно поговорить без присутствия коллег. Но концентрация ненависти в шепоте буквально вжала П в спинку дивана. Змеи наверняка шипят менее злобно. - Если тебя желание умереть так донимает, пожалуйста, справься с ним или хотя бы реализуй менее экстравагантно. И подальше от меня! </p><p>Счастье? П вообще ничего в тот момент не успел почувствовать, и не понимал, почему стоит возвращаться к минувшим событиям. Мало ли что сделаешь в экстренной ситуации... Хотя, если задуматься... Умри он вчера, ему не пришлось бы больше беспокоиться о посланиях Дженнифер, не пришлось бы терять Нила. Это последнее звучало особенно удовлетворительно. И, учитывая обстоятельства, было бы даже справедливо. Совершить обмен, встать самому между Нилом и его смертью. Эх, какой шанс упустил. </p><p>-Не знаю, что ты себе воображаешь, - Нил крест-накрест разрубил воздух перед собой ребрами ладоней, будто надеялся в клочья разорвать что-то неосязаемое. - Но, когда кто-то умирает за тебя, это вообще не круто, не возвышенно и не прекрасно. Ни один нормальный человек такого не пожелает. </p><p>-Да уж мне ли не знать! - а вот это уже могли расслышать ребята за стеной. </p><p>Господи, спасибо, что с языка сорвалось хотя бы не "Кто бы говорил". </p><p>П глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь взять вспышку под контроль. Препараты раздумали действовать и боль вернулась. Болела рука, болела правая половина груди, в голове стучало. </p><p>-И вот мы добрались до сути, - невесело заключил Нил. </p><p>"Пожалуйста, только не догадайся". </p><p>Нил зажмурился, потер пальцами переносицу. </p><p>-Эта игра, в которой я пообещал, что исправлю твое тело и верну обратно?.. С твоим телом, знаешь, абсолютно все в порядке. Просто ты все время пытаешься себя наказать. </p><p>Чем дальше, тем меньше П нравился этот разговор. Определенно не стоило его начинать. </p><p>-Ты каждый раз пробегаешь чуть больше, чем требуется, отжимаешься на десяток раз больше, чем можешь, не позволяешь себе попробовать, почувствовать что-то приятное. А если вдруг позволяешь, непременно ищешь способ компенсировать эту вольность... </p><p>-Чушь какая. </p><p>-А твои вопросы? - Нил слегка повысил тон. Само по себе это было угрозой: не дашь договорить нормально - буду кричать. Заинтересованных коллег, подслушивающих под дверью, П пережил бы. Но он опасался, что голова не вынесет громкого звука и взорвется. - "Ты что-то скрыл от меня, Нил, потому что иначе я поступил бы как злой гений?", "Подтверди, что я плохой". Ты хоть понимаешь, что это заметно? У тебя такое лицо иногда делается посреди разговора... Да, вот как сейчас. Ты втыкаешь в себя вину как спицу, но это не убивает тебя, не избывает ее и никак не помогает жить дальше. Просто причиняет боль. </p><p>У Нила выразительные руки. Они всегда его выдавали. Нил прекрасно знал об этом. И теперь держал их опущенными, пальцы даже не сжимались в кулаки. Это усилие воли, вопреки всему, оказывало на П гипнотическое воздействие. Он прикрыл глаза, надеясь просто переждать поток слов. Каждое совпадало с ударом пульса - и вспышкой боли. </p><p>Нил с заметным трудом перевел дыхание. </p><p>-Я не знаю, кто и как сделал это с тобой, кто заставил так себя чувствовать. Я не могу этого исправить. Но этот человек... Эти люди? Неужели ты думаешь, что он, она, они - пожертвовали собой, желая, чтобы ты страдал? </p><p>"Я не знаю. Я не знаю, может быть, да. Скажи мне ты, Нил, это ведь ты сделал со мной. Нет, не ты один, но остальных я бы попытался выдержать". </p><p>-Ничего я не думаю, ради бога, Нил... </p><p>-Сиди. Не шевелись. </p><p>Да, чтобы Нил смог смотреть сверху вниз, более сверху вниз, чем всегда. Как гневный судия. П покорно откинулся на спинку дивана. "Делай что хочешь". </p><p>-Ты все еще не понимаешь, да? Я говорю тебе это не для того, чтобы ты снова получил повод лелеять жалость к себе, ненависть к себе. Я здесь потому, что ты должен прекратить. Потому что в противном случае ты неэффективен, ты не сможешь нормально выполнять свою работу, и тебя нужно будет заменить. </p><p>Безжалостная тьма шевельнулась внутри у П, пересилив все нарастающую боль, и бессилие, и безразличие. Ах да, та часть его личности, которая никогда не засыпала до конца. Почувствовала, что на ее владения посягают. </p><p>-И кто же меня свергнет? - спросил он сухо. - Ты? </p><p>Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Нила. Злое торжество? </p><p>Но он развернулся и вышел, не дав ответа, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь. </p><p>* </p><p>Если П и засыпал, то сон мало отличался от яви - такое же расплывчатое, жаркое, забитое болью и духотой пространство. В конце концов в четыре утра он очнулся от тихого треньканья. </p><p>Звонила снова София. Бедная, тоже наверняка не спала. </p><p>-У нас проблемы. </p><p>Еще проблемы? П не отказался бы, чтобы его место кто-то занял прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Навсегда. </p><p>Нет, нечего врать себе. Отказался бы. </p><p>-Я смогу говорить, только если ты один. Совершенно один. </p><p>-Никого здесь нет, - забавно, деловой тон у него получался сам собой, невзирая на физическое состояние. </p><p>-Хорошо. Мы отследили передвижения одного из нападавших. За день до инцидента в лесу этот человек встречался в Осло с одним из наших агентов. Удалось достать кадры с камер наблюдения. </p><p>Отлично. И в ком же П не узнал крота? </p><p>-Более того. Этот агент, как выяснилось, запрашивал в последние месяцы данные, которые напрямую не связаны с его работой. </p><p>Очень жирного крота. Вероятно, П и правда одряхлел, пора уступить место той же Софии, Нилу, Нельсону... </p><p>-Кто это, София? </p><p>-Я перешлю вам фотографии. Мне сообщить еще кому-то? </p><p>-Не торопись, - стоило действовать аккуратно, продумать план. - И, София, отдохни немного, хорошо? </p><p>-Мне жаль, - сказала София и отключилась. Через пару секунд сообщение дошло. П с тяжелым сердцем ждал, пока файлы расшифруются. Потом глядел на снимки. И на опустевший экран, желая вернуть самоуничтожившиеся после просмотра фотографии. </p><p>Нет, не было смысла. Он с первого раза мгновенно узнал на расплывчатых кадрах обоих. И человека, погибшего в коридоре рядом с душевой от раны в живот.  И Нила рядом с ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Часть истории</b><br/>Предатель. </p><p>Нил спал в одежде, кое-как уместившись на узкой кушетке. Свет из узкого окошка под потолком едва касался осунувшегося лица, лишая кожу живых оттенков. </p><p>Он не проснулся, когда П вошел. П все-таки был еще не настолько стар, чтобы разучиться подкрадываться. Вообще не был стар, просто чувствовал себя иногда на много лет впереди настоящего возраста. Может быть, дело в том количестве времени, которое он пережил дважды, трижды, в разных направлениях. </p><p>Отдельные детали собирались и перестраивались в голове, стукались зазубренными краями, пытались найти общую форму. </p><p>Нил настаивал на поездке в отель-пузырь, где случилось нападение. </p><p>Нил пытался прервать разговор с Софией, которая предупреждала об опасности. </p><p>Была ли автоавария в Норвегии покушением? </p><p>Отлучался ли куда-то Нил в Осло? Когда успел? </p><p>"И кто меня свергнет? Ты?" </p><p>П опустился на колени рядом с кушеткой. Вгляделся в измученное, даже во сне напряженное лицо. </p><p>Он попытался встряхнуть себя, привести в чувство, испугать мыслью, что может теперь сделать с Нилом, что угодно, так много отвратительных вещей, и никто не возразит.  </p><p>Предатель. </p><p>П помнил, до сих пор, после всех лет, помнил неощутимый в мгновение ярости вес поднятого  за грудки тела. Он был так взбешен, уверен, что Нил, вездесущий всезнайка Нил, работает на Сатора. А Нил ничерта не боялся. Не мог дышать, пытался отвести руки П от своего горла, даже не слишком стараясь, но смотрел с бесконечным, невыносимым спокойствием. Как будто был наперед уверен, что П не сломает ему трахею прямо там. </p><p>Сейчас за поясом у П торчал пистолет, и П не понимал, зачем взял его с собой. </p><p>Все это не имело абсолютно никакого значения. Самоуничтожившиеся фотографии, подозрения, безмятежно спокойные светлые глаза, улыбка, которую П чувствовал под своими губами, определял языком, украденные файлы, угрожающий змеиный шепот, кровь. Не важно.  </p><p>П смотрел на знакомое лицо - колючая щетина, сомкнутые веки, неровные линии бровей, - и видел словно впервые. </p><p>Когда кто-то завораживает тебя, кажется, что этот человек наделен сверхъестественными качествами. Ты восхищаешься ясностью и убедительностью его речи, думаешь о силе и ловкости, когда он всего-то сжимает автомобильный руль или спускается по лестнице, упиваешься необыкновенной красотой каждого поворота головы. </p><p>Но П нависал в темноте не над удивительным, наполовину выдуманным существом. Над живым человеком, усталым и уязвимым, знакомым до мельчайшей черточки. И не имел над ним вообще никакой власти, потому что любил. Любил его самого, не притяжение его тела, не легкость улыбки, не тень той жертвы, на которую Нилу придется пойти, не хрупкость и конечность его присутствия рядом. </p><p>Нил был больше и сложнее вещей, которые значил в жизни П. И Нил, будучи отдельным человеком, имел полное право измениться, даже если П возненавидел бы это. Даже тогда П не позволил бы волоску с его головы упасть. </p><p>Что не означало, что он предаст Довод ради Нила. Что не освобождало от необходимости думать. </p><p>Нет, дерьмо какое-то, ничто ни с чем не сходится. </p><p>* </p><p>-Зачем тебе было воровать настолько разрозненные и бесполезные файлы? </p><p>Нил, потянувшийся было за тарелкой, остановился. Щетина с его лица пропала. Выражение крайней усталости - нет. </p><p>Прикидываться безвинно обвиненным он не стал. Видимо, П не совсем еще утратил его уважение. Отрадно. </p><p>-Я на допросе? </p><p>-Нет. </p><p>-Тогда ладно, - Нил выдвинул стул, сел, подпер голову рукой. За не очень большим столом в не слишком просторной кухне им вдвоем резко стало тесно. - Что ты знаешь? </p><p>Попытка перехватить инициативу. Не пройдет. </p><p>-Мы не торгуемся. Рассказывай все. </p><p>Нил откинулся на спинку стула. Побледнел или показалось? </p><p>-Помнишь Нахид? </p><p>-Нил. </p><p>-Я не меняю тему, это имеет отношение к делу. </p><p>- Наш новый иранский эксперт. Что дальше? </p><p>-Она предложила мне информацию, чтобы подтвердить свои намерения. Ее... предыдущий работодатель, как мы знаем, в контакте с человеком из будущего. Мы должны придумать имя? Злая Дженнифер? Антидженнифер? </p><p>П предостерегающе нахмурился. </p><p>-И будешь врать, что это не допрос? </p><p>-И будешь врать, что шутишь? </p><p>У Нила правда получалось плохо. В этот раз - плохо. Ни лицо, ни голос не следовали за легковесными словами. Руки лежали на столешнице, неподвижные. </p><p>-Ладно. Нахид показала мне одно из сообщений. </p><p>-Что там было? </p><p>-Протагонист. </p><p>П прикусил язык, чтобы не отреагировать собственной несмешной шуточкой. Чем-нибудь в духе "В упаковке, по частям?" </p><p>-Как бы мы ни прятались, - продолжил Нил. - Нам не удалось. Тебе не удалось. О тебе узнают, тебя воспримут как угрозу. На тебя уже начали охотиться. </p><p>Об этом, надо полагать, и предупреждала Дженнифер. </p><p>-Так что я принял меры, - заключил Нил. </p><p>-Ты встречался с нашими врагами. </p><p>-Я наладил контакты, - что-то блеснуло в глазах Нила. Неужели гордость? Он был доволен собой и даже не скрывал этого! - Я продал им данные, чтобы выглядеть убедительно. Я оставил следы. Я рассказал о тебе, так что да, в будущем узнают. </p><p>П никак не мог уловить ниточку логики в этом безумии. Нил смотрел на него, ни на секунду не отводя взгляда, и на лице его медленно прорастала грустная улыбка. </p><p>-Только я соврал. </p><p>-Ты что? </p><p>-Я дезинформировал твоих врагов. Снабдил их байками. Подарил ушат помоев. С проверяемыми фактами, которые сработают как доказательства вранья, но никуда не приведут. С деталями, которые собьют с пути. Ты стал частью истории. Но я превратил тебя в миф, так что отыскать правду будет сложно. </p><p>П потер лицо здоровой рукой. </p><p>Что сделать, чтобы Нил прекратил поступать так, как ему вздумается, никого не поставив в известность? </p><p>Что делать с результатами этой... этой пропаганды? </p><p>-Наш ныне покойный знакомый в Осло тоже относится к твоему великому замыслу? </p><p>П начинал всерьез ненавидеть Норвегию. Слишком много событий происходило именно там. Основная теория состояла в том, что в будущем нечто важное расположится именно в Осло. И что будущее детерминировало настоящее. Пару лет назад П даже позаботился обзавестись в проклятом городе <i>офисом</i>. </p><p>-Осло?.. - правдоподобно удивился Нил. </p><p>-Человек, которого ты убил в отеле, с которым встречался до того. </p><p>-Я видел его впервые. </p><p>"Раз ты такой хороший лжец, как проверить, что ты не лжешь сейчас мне? Я видел снимки, на них был ты". </p><p>Нет. С П Нил всегда предпочитал умолчание прямой лжи. </p><p>-Хорошо, - медленно сказал П, мысли еще укладывались в ясную структуру. - Завтракай и собирайся. </p><p>Нил не пошевелился. </p><p>-Куда ты меня отправляешь? </p><p>-В Осло и в прошлое, заполнять пробел в истории. Ты должен связаться с нашим мертвым приятелем и сказать ему, где нас искать. </p><p>П неловко встал, рука мешала больше, чем можно было ожидать. Список его собственных дел на сегодня тоже не уменьшался. </p><p>-То есть, ты веришь мне? - окликнул Нил. </p><p>-А я не должен? - сегодня была очередь П смотреть сверху вниз. Он всей душой чувствовал, что заслужил ее. </p><p>Извиняться Нилу, конечно, в голову не пришло. Но такой реакции П и не ждал. </p><p>-Ты не спросил, почему я все скрыл от тебя. </p><p>"Потому что я не одобрил бы? Потому что я действую слишком прямолинейно и мне не хватает гибкости, чтобы участвовать в твоих авантюрах? Потому что я убедил тебя в своей психической нестабильности, и теперь ты боишься нагружать меня новыми сложностями? Потому что, если бы тебя убили как предателя, это только укрепило бы созданную тобой легенду? Сколько угодно причин”. </p><p>-...Скрыл <i>опять</i>? И не спрошу. Очевидно, что ты мне не доверяешь, и придется многое сделать, чтобы это исправить. </p><p>Хватит уже выяснения отношений. Всему есть мера. П разрешил себе отступить из кухни, не дожидаясь ответа. Так они теперь общались. Сбегая друг от друга. </p><p>* </p><p>В аэропорту он все же не выдержал. </p><p>-Только инструкции, Нил. Без самодеятельности. </p><p>Нил изобразил усеченную версию воинского салюта. </p><p>П хотелось до него хотя бы дотронуться. Так сильно, что ныли кончики пальцев. Но после всего это казалось нарушением важной, хрупкой границы. </p><p>Нил все еще выглядел в мыслях П более реальным, чем он сам. Контуры собственного тела были нарисованы прикосновениями Нила и без Нила терялись. Боль не давала никакого представления о форме раненой руки. Неловкость, вина, тревожное напряжение давили со всех сторон, размывали четкие очертания. Когда Нил уйдет, останутся только они и эта растерянная, жалкая бесформенность.</p><p>Хотелось еще извиниться за ночное помутнение. Только Нил тогда не проснулся, он даже не знал, что произошло.</p><p>-Если будет нужна помощь... </p><p>-Я справлюсь. Лучше, если справлюсь один. </p><p>-Нил, слушай... </p><p>-Нет. Мне это даже нужно, так что спасибо. - Нил подхватил падающую лямку только что купленной сумки. Принялся регулировать ее длину. Хороший повод не смотреть на собеседника. Какой-то даже напоказ хороший. - Я обвинил тебя в неэффективности. Но я ничем не лучше. Мне стало очень страшно. И смотри, что это со мной сделало. Я не смогу работать с тобой, пока не придумаю, как выбраться из... </p><p>-Я не прогоняю тебя. </p><p>-Ты отпускаешь. И я пойду, пока успеваю на регистрацию. </p><p>Нил все-таки посмотрел на него. Через плечо, коротко оглянувшись. И улыбнулся. </p><p>Не улыбка, выражающая настроение. Улыбка, которую посылаешь другому человеку вместо слов. </p><p>Улыбка. Простейший знак, меняющий значение других знаков. </p><p>П закрыл глаза просто чтобы не видеть, как Нил уходит. Не пытаться расшифровать все другие его улыбки. Быстрее найти тему, на которую можно отвлечься.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Протагонист получает имя, которое заведомо никому не нравится!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Одно из них понравилось бы Арлин</b> </p><p>-Человек, погибший при тебе. Я хочу знать имя. Не рассказывай, кто это. Ничего не рассказывай. Я не буду раскапывать эту историю. Но я все равно в курсе, что она была, так что не страшно, если ты назовешь мне имя. </p><p>П сидел в углу огромного дивана, пультом переключая слайды. Старая пленка, которую удалось позаимствовать из государственного архива. Снимки секретных объектов на западе ЮАР. Нил растянулся на диване во весь рост, голову положив П на колени, и до этой секунды читал длиннющую статью про ограничения технологий и квантовую запутанность.  </p><p>Комфортное сосуществование. Максимум их нынешнего взаимодействия. Они не впали во враждебность, как П опасался. Не отдалились. Но оба были окутаны горькой неуверенностью. Оба проявляли осторожность. Точно так же П предпочитал видеть себя в зеркале уже одетым: скрывая часть правды, чувствуешь себя в большей безопасности. </p><p>П отложил пульт. Что сказать? Какие вообще бывают имена - безличные, не позволяющие определить пол, народ, возраст, и при этом не слишком простые, не явно фальшивые?  </p><p>-Господи, - пошевелился Нил. Левая нога П уже затекла и почти отнялась под его весом. - Только не говори, что ты назвал меня в честь него. </p><p>Проклятая его догадливость.  </p><p>-Роуэн. </p><p>Дурацкий вариант. У П был в детстве учитель с таким именем, неприятный человек. Зато "Роуэн" с равным успехом годилось на роль имени, фамилии, прозвища, а то и вообще вещи. </p><p>-Из Ирландии? Стоп, я пообещал, что не буду выяснять. Роуэн. Значит, так я тебя буду звать. </p><p>В характеристику Нила надо было дописать пункт об особом умении ставить собеседника в тупик. </p><p>-С чего это? </p><p>-Чтобы все изменить, конечно, - в прошлый раз, когда Нил изучал его в таком ракурсе, подняв руку, закрыв половину лица, над головой у П были звезды. - Ты все равно каждый день вспоминаешь. Я хочу, чтобы "Роуэн" было не твоей виной, а твоей ответственностью. Если этот человек любил тебя, а я думаю, что любил, то он или она наверняка хотели, чтобы ты был жив и счастлив. Твоя задача - исполнить это желание. Потому что тогда тот Роуэн мог бы быть счастлив тоже. Или та. </p><p>В комнате становилось холодней и П хотелось, чтобы Нил так не придавливал его к дивану, чтобы можно было встать и надеть что-то потеплее.  </p><p>-Я не... - начал он, точно еще не зная, что собирается сказать. </p><p>Еще минуту назад все было нормально. П удавалось держать лицо, и это даже не требовало особых усилий. Он выдержал бы этот разговор. С кем угодно другим. </p><p>-Ты просил придумать тебе имя, - напомнил Нил. - Получай. </p><p>Нил считал, все просто. Но не понимал, вообще ничего не понимал. П показалось, что, если так продолжится, он его ударит. А потом сам пойдет биться головой о стену. Или, хуже, выложит все как есть, без увиливаний и вымышленных имен. </p><p>-Дело не в том, что... Роуэн мертв. Дело в том, что я пытался изменить это, Нил. Я пытался спасти его. Я  должен был, - что-то отвратительно горячее тронуло щеку. Что-то мешало видеть. - И я не смог. </p><p>Нил сел одним резким движением. Отлично, это позволило П подняться на ноги. Он задержал дыхание, пытаясь задушить дрожь в груди. Выход из комнаты - слева. Отлично, отлично. </p><p>Нил перекрыл ему путь к отступлению. Грубо обнял, придавил лбом к собственной груди. </p><p>Это было как разрешение. Или как последняя опора, треснувшая под ногами. </p><p>-Я вернулся назад во времени, - выговорил П сквозь слезы. - Я пытался и ничего не вышло. И я снова пытался. </p><p>Он сидел на каком-то ящике, когда понял, что провалился, долго смотрел на свои руки, и впервые ненавидел их. Ненавидел собственное бессилие. Чувствовал, как весь мир нависает над ним, и в этом мире нет ничего кроме холода и враждебности. </p><p>Вот в чем дело, Нил был мертв и даже никем не оплакан. До настоящего момента. А теперь П оплакивал его на груди у него же, трясясь всем телом и задыхаясь. Он не плакал ни разу за все годы, потому что это означало сдаться, смириться, признать случившееся фактом. И неужели то, что он плакал сейчас, значило, что он все-таки потерял надежду, предал? </p><p>-Ты можешь плакать, - сказал Нил, утыкаясь носом ему в макушку. -Это никем тебя не делает, это просто чувства. И я никому не скажу. </p><p>Он обнимал и гладил П по спине, словно ребенка. Он отлучился только чтобы принести бутылку минеральной воды и упаковку бумажных салфеток. </p><p>-Мне кажется, он не винил бы тебя за то, что ты не совершил невозможное и не переписал историю, - сказал Нил, когда у П остались силы только на немые, лишенные слез и болезненно сдавливающие внутренности рыдания. - Что случилось - случилось. </p><p>-Чего бы ты хотел на его месте? - прохрипел П. </p><p>-Не знаю. Но если бы у меня была причина, стоящая смерти, я не хотел бы, чтобы ты вмешался, изменил все и лишил меня... моей победы, наверное. </p><p>П съежился, чувствуя, как слезы снова подступают. </p><p>Нил крепче обхватил его обеими рукам и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. </p><p>-Не превращай его в укоряющее чудовище. Дай ему свободу. Отпусти, отпусти...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>История такая: Жил-был Ричард Фейнман, гений, великий физик, будущий нобелевский лауреат, один из самых интересных обитателей двадцатого века. В фильме его как-то неприметно упоминают в паре с его научным руководителем, тоже гением,  автором термина "черная дыра" Джоном Уилером.<br/>Так вот, первую жену Фейнмана, женщину, наделенную острым умом и чувством юмора, звали Арлин. У них была любовь с юности, и они поженились, зная, что до старости Арлин не доживет. У нее был туберкулез. Арлин умерла, когда Фейнман работал над проектом американской атомной бомбы. И он поначалу никак не мог отреагировать на ее смерть. Возможно, потому что знал, что такого исхода стоит ждать. Возможно, потому что все равно был к нему не готов. Только через какое-то время он случайно увидел в витрине платья, подумал, что одно из них понравилось бы Арлин. И понял, что Арлин нет, и только тогда смог расплакаться.</p><p>А еще у Фейнмана было хобби - замки вскрывать. Кто бы знал, как сложно не оставлять фейнманоотсылки в каждой главе!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> 𒀭, <i>небо</i></b> </p><p>Было здание, ничем не примечательное, такое же бежево-серое, как и половина домов на улице. По соседству работали страховая компания, венчурная фирма, адвокатская контора, офис финансового консультанта... </p><p>На первом этаже здания находилась столовая, которую этим вечером сотрудники превратили в бар. Они пили и смеялись, отмечая удачное завершение дела. Шестеро молодых людей в отлично скроенных, но все же совершенно обыденных костюмах офисных работников. </p><p>Правда, нежно-синие рукава блузки одной из девушек плохо скрывали отчетливо выдающиеся мышцы на руках. Правда, лицо одного из празднующих покрывала тонкая сеть мелких свежих порезов, и отнюдь не мелкие шрамы можно было бы увидеть, если бы ему вздумалось распахнуть пошире ворот рубашки. Правда, когда в столовую заглянул, проходя мимо, руководитель этого неприметного офиса, сразу двое участников пирушки, не задумываясь, вытянулись по струнке. Расслабились только в ответ на одобрительный кивок: "Гуляйте, заслужили". Но что с того? Уставшая от сидячей работы девушка может в свободное время тягать штангу, клерк может порезать лицо, попав в ДТП или случайно разбив окно. А строгий начальник просто застращал подчиненных до состояния армейской бдительности. </p><p>Нил опрокинул заботливо переданный ему стакан и мысленно потребовал от себя не отключаться, не представлять все происходящее со стороны. </p><p>Имани расхохоталась над какой-то прослушанной им шуткой и взъерошила волосы ему и сидевшей с другой стороны Лин. Пару бокалов назад она бы не дала такой воли рукам. </p><p>Нил с ужасом понял, что тянется за скользнувшими по макушке пальцами. Тепло, человеческий контакт.  </p><p>Разговор расплывался, увиливал от внимания. Слишком мало осмысленных слов, слишком много тех, что просто выражают причастность к группе. Нил не находил, что вставить в диалог, волны общей симпатии и энтузиазма вздымались и опускались, а его самого постепенно относило прибоем на окраину, куда доносились только отголоски общего веселья. </p><p>Он представил - мягкая дуга опущенных ресниц, на пару тонов темнее кожи, как мазки пушистой тени под веками. Изгиб переносицы, красота перетекающих друг в друга очертаний. Смотри, гадай.  </p><p>Он все пытался решить П как сложную задачку. Составить пазл из противоречий. Из холодности и отстраненности, скрытности, внезапного доверия, пугающе нежных жестов, глубоких, таких глубоких поцелуев, подозрительных взглядов, оброненных шуток. </p><p>Он нашел часть ответа - страшную и сломанную, и это было нормально, каждый по-своему сломан. Нашел человека, намертво привязанного к другому, давно ушедшему, - вот этого, если совсем начистоту, Нил предпочел бы не знать. </p><p>Но самой разгадки отыскать не сумел. </p><p>Нил чувствовал, как взгляд у него стекленеет и, увы, не от количества выпитого. Напиться до бессознательного состояния было бы слишком жалким и беспомощным шагом. </p><p>П всегда было мало. Спланировав сложную операцию, он не останавливался на выполнении задуманного, но выискивал, что еще можно исправить между делом. Кого спасти. </p><p>Ему надо было бежать, сколько достает сил, и потом пробежать немного еще, просто потому, что иначе он не умел. </p><p>Предлагать ему решения было пыткой, он все время добавлял что-то от себя, порой меняя изначальную концепцию на противоположную. П внес корректировки в свой будущий образ. Теперь - в собирательный образ Протагониста. Несправедливо, что достижения его людей будут приписаны выдуманному человеку с его лицом, сказал он, но и угрозы перемещаются с его людей на него самого. Нил не знал, восхищаться или ненавидеть это решение. </p><p>Нил никогда не нуждался в любви, никогда не рассчитывал ее получить. Он всего-то пожелал человека, которого сможет безнаказанно любить сам. А в результате громада темных и неприятных эмоций чуть не раздавила его. </p><p>Приписка "О вас знают" обнаружилась и в следующих письмах Дженнифер. </p><p>Было еще одно странное послание. Пришедшее раньше всех прочих. Многое обещавшее и пугавшее многим. О нем Нил так и не рассказал. Нашел бы силы молчать под пытками. Когда-то он думал, что отправитель - сам П. Провальная теория. </p><p> </p><p>-И вот я толкаю дверь, а она не открывается, - рассказывал Билл. - Я толкаю, а она не открывается! </p><p>Он сделал драматическую паузу. </p><p>Имани, знакомая с казусами тактических игр, поджала губы. Остальные притихли, ожидая продолжения. </p><p>-А в это время твой напарник с другой стороны старательно баррикадирует дверь, полагая, что на него прет противник, - предположил Нил. Не отключаться. Говорить с людьми. </p><p>Билл ткнул в его сторону пальцем, часто кивая. Остальные рассмеялись.  </p><p> </p><p>Есть предел доступного знания. Квантовые эффекты контринтуитивны, невместимы в человеческий разум. Но можно рассчитывать и использовать их, полностью не понимая. </p><p>Нил не чувствовал себя ученым, работающим с волновой функцией. Он чувствовал себя древним звездочетом, угадывающим знаки в безответных небесах.  </p><p> </p><p>"Останься с нами, - сказала вчера Имани. - Босс слишком много тебя использует, это монополия, долой монополии". </p><p>Нил, наверное, хотел остаться. Просто потому, что Имани <i>попросила</i>.  </p><p>Было время, когда он и вправду опасался, что его используют. Загадка: что нашел в нем такой человек как П? Откуда столько беспричинного внимания? </p><p>Было время, когда Нил позволил себе вообразить, намечтать причину. </p><p>На сегодняшнем этапе ему было уже без разницы. </p><p>Нельзя получить все. Но можно радоваться тому, что у тебя есть. </p><p>У Нила был П, живой. У Нила было дело, в котором он был по-настоящему заинтересован. У Нила даже были эти пьяные балбесы, один из которых только что украл у него тарелку с курицей и заменил ее очередной порцией коктейля. </p><p>Все остальное - фантазии. </p><p>Звездочеты составляли прекрасные календари, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что такое, на самом деле звезды. </p><p>Нил все еще не сжег привезенный из Италии портрет. На рисунке П смотрел куда-то мимо Нила. Как всегда. Как когда прошел мимо столовой. Мимо. От этого было даже легче. Они не виделись две недели. </p><p> </p><p>Гул голосов, тепло, обилие электрического света и, да, выпивка успокаивали, погружали в блаженный транс. Он представил: </p><p>П смотрит на него неотрывно. Непонятный и тяжелый, как ночное небо над древним Вавилоном. Безучастное движение звезд, сотрясающая мир ярость метеорных дождей.  </p><p>Электрическая лампа отражалась в стакане - летящий прямо в лицо метеор, объятый пламенем в атмосфере, на мгновение делающийся раскаленно-красным... </p><p>Он поднес стеклянный край к губам, смаргивая остаточные изображения, спирт уже почти не обжигал. Но обнимающие его в воображении руки обжигали еще как. </p><p>И Нил был счастлив. </p><p> </p><p><b>Диссонанс</b> </p><p>П ждал на лестнице. Вернее, добрый час ждал наверху. Но сунул в карман смартфон, с отвратительно маленького экрана которого просматривал отчеты, пробежал лестничный марш вниз, чтобы подать Нилу руку. </p><p>Нил сделал вид, что ничего не понял, слабо пожал протянутую ладонь, а опереться всем весом предпочел на перила. </p><p>И этот человек смеет обвинять в членовредительстве не себя, а П. </p><p>-Хорошая работа. </p><p>-Похвали ребят. Я просто открывал двери. </p><p>Ага, а ногу повредил, уронив на нее отмычку, конечно.  </p><p>От Нила пахло спиртным, но говорил он слишком отчетливо для пьяного. П не удивился бы, если Нил подсчитывал выпитое и прикидывал концентрацию алкоголя в крови, необходимую, чтобы вызвать мечтательную улыбку, но не лишить самоконтроля. </p><p>На верхней ступеньке Нил перевел дыхание и захромал в сторону своей комнаты. </p><p>-Что ты хотел? </p><p>-Работать с тобой, - не стал юлить П. - Снова. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом. Мне нужны твои навыки и твои советы... </p><p>-И как я бешусь, когда ты их не слушаешь. </p><p>-И это. Я полагаюсь на тебя, как ни на кого другого. </p><p>Нил остановился. Привалился спиной к стене. </p><p>В узком коридоре они оказались очень близко друг к другу, стало тяжело не смотреть на приоткрытые губы, не хотеть ощутить вкус той дряни, которую Нил пил. Спирт, и что-то горькое, и примесь цитруса. </p><p>Нил издал нечто среднее между гортанным смешком и дьявольским рычанием. Все-таки слишком пьян. </p><p>-Что смеешься? </p><p>-Ты весь такой загадочный. Пальто это...  Странник над туманным морем. Знаешь ли, не только у тебя есть секреты. </p><p>-И что за секреты у тебя? - уточнил П, прикидывая, что будет делать с невменяемым Нилом.  </p><p>-Какие это будут секреты, если я расскажу? - Сонная улыбка медленно выцветала. -Я опять буду переживать за тебя больше, чем за дело. </p><p>И из голоса испарились шатающиеся куда попало пьяные нотки. П встретил взгляд, ясный и совершенно осмысленный. </p><p>-И я буду переживать за тебя, - сказал П. - Я всегда переживаю за тебя. </p><p>-Хм. </p><p>Еще полсантиметра, и они столкнутся носами. </p><p>П закрыл глаза. И получил по носу жестким краем капюшона. Нил отвернулся, звякнули ключи. Каково, интересно, иметь запирающуюся дверь, когда так хорошо знаешь все уязвимости замков. </p><p>-Нет разницы между нами и делом, - хотелось зарыться лицом во всклокоченные волосы, вдохнуть, почувствовать их запах, хотелось прижать его к себе, так крепко, чтобы пуговицы сквозь толстую ткань пальто врезались в кожу, чтобы сквозь рукава ощутить металлическую твердость кнопок на нагрудных карманах его куртки. Но П и так уже занял слишком много личного пространства Нила, как буквально, так и метафорически. Он положил руку Нилу на плечо, тут же отдернул, спрятал в карман. Неправильно, дурацкий покровительственный жест, он не то собирался выразить. </p><p>- Наши жизни слишком вплетены во все это, Нил. Мы сами - инструмент истории, так что переживать справедливо. </p><p>Дверь открылась в темноту. Нил медленно-медленно повернулся. С трезвой и расчетливой аккуратностью человека, прекрасно осознающего свое положение в пространстве. </p><p>Меньше шага их разделяло. П сжал кулаки. </p><p>-Я люблю тебя, - сказал Нил. </p><p>Натренированное чутье П уловило странность, неправильную интонацию, мысли начали разгоняться, пытаясь вычислить причину. </p><p>Нил отступил в черноту и прикрыл за собой дверь. </p><p>Замок не щелкнул, но приглашения войти П не получал. </p><p>На середине лестницы он определил наконец причину диссонанса. "Я люблю тебя", - сказал Нил тоном просьбы. Почти безнадежной, заранее обреченной. Люди не признаются в любви с интонацией просьбы. Люди спрашивают, восклицают, уверяют... </p><p>Люди радуются, когда им говорят о любви, а не впадают в тревожные раздумья. </p><p>Хотя откуда П знать. Как будто у него был материал для сравнения.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Снова станет красным</b> </p><p>Выбранный исключительно за местоположение отель оказался не таким уж плохим. Комнаты были идеально чисты и хорошо освещены, подушки и простыни пахли свежестью, подкачало только отопление. С выкрученными на максимум регуляторами обогрева в комнатах оставалось прохладно, а сквозняки, кажется, сочились прямо сквозь стены. </p><p>П к холоду относился стоически. Нил то и дело начинал растирать заледеневшие над клавиатурой пальцы. </p><p>На проверку и перепроверку оборудования ушло добрых два часа. Подключение к камерам слежения. Тест установленных в укромных местах датчиков. </p><p>Они искали, как выразился Нил, временного контрабандиста. Партию инвертированных предметов с очень странными свойствами они уже присвоили ранее - и двумя днями позже того момента, в котором находились сейчас. Важнее было отыскать человека, который доставил груз. О "контрабандисте" они пока не знали почти ничего, - кроме времени и места его появления. </p><p>Завтрашний день предстояло провести в изматывающем наблюдении за экранами. А возможно, в спешке и нервотрепке, потому что никакой план не выдерживает столкновения с действительностью. </p><p>-Когда вернемся, объявлю выходной, - сказал П. </p><p>Иначе они рано или поздно свалятся от нервного истощения. П с неохотой признал, что собственные его нервы под гнетом усталости сдавали, генерируя то вспышки эмоций, то обострение страхов. </p><p>Нил фыркнул. </p><p>-У нас нет выходных. </p><p>Да, конечно, в предыдущую попытку устроить выходной Нилу пришлось убить двух человек, а потом еще разыскивать обоих в прошлом и втираться к ним в доверие, чтобы послать на смерть. </p><p>-С этого дня выходные у нас есть, - предпочел П обойти неприятную тему. </p><p>-Я вполне без них обходился. </p><p>П поставил на журнальный столик кружку с уже не очень горячим шоколадом. Сел за спиной у сгорбившегося над собственной кружкой Нила и начал растирать ему шею и плечи. </p><p>-Я не прошу тебя прыгать в бассейн в компании надувного фламинго. Заскучаешь - почитаешь какой-нибудь очередной заумный учебник. </p><p>Нил выпрямился, позволяя размять затекшие мышцы. П почти услышал, как он осуждающе передразнивает: "Заумный учебник!" </p><p>-Фламинго!.. - со словом П не угадал, но интонация была та самая. - Что, если, пока мы прохлаждаемся, начнется конец света? </p><p>-Конец света - резонное опасение. Но такую возможность я учту в плане. </p><p>Давление на скрученные спазмом участки должно быть неприятным, но, П знал, это хорошая боль, короткая и приносящая облегчение. Больше беспокоила причина, вогнавшая Нила в такое напряжение. Только ли долгое сидение в неудобной позе? </p><p>- Ругайся, что ли, - предложил П. -Что толку терпеть молча. </p><p>-Мне по большей части нравится, - откликнулся Нил. </p><p>-Боль нравится? </p><p>- Знаешь, как говорят. Всегда есть какая-то заноза, какая-то боль. Но если сосредоточиться на ней одной, ничего, кроме занозы, и не останется, никакой радости. Вот там, слева, пожалуйста... </p><p>-Погоди, я дотуда еще доберусь. Откуда ты берешь все эти свои мудрые формулы? Красивые слова? Постоянно кажется, что ты старше меня, а не наоборот. </p><p>-Ну... В детстве я мало занимался нормальными детскими вещами. Играть было не с кем, приходилось игры воображать. Подслушивать разговоры взрослых. Книги читать, дома от отца остались одни книги, но много. Думаю, я просто заранее исчерпал квоту стариковских размышлений. Не то чтобы красивые слова... спасали... Теперь правда прекрати. Роуэн! </p><p>Придуманное имя все еше воспринималось чужим. Инопланетно-чужим. Что ж, он сам себя им наказал. </p><p>-Сейчас станет легче. </p><p>-Ты уже говорил. </p><p>Футболка здорово мешала. Слишком узкий ворот не давал завести руку под ткань, а сквозь ткань было неудобно прощупывать мышцы. П сменил тактику и закрутил край футболки, просовывая руки снизу. Нил поежился. </p><p>-А я в детстве хулиганил. </p><p>Он и еще трое мальчишек не давали покоя всему кварталу. Со временем родители даже перестали извиняться перед соседями за очередные выходки. Соседи, как теперь понимал П, не сканадалили только из сострадания к людям, у которых родились такие невыносимые дети. </p><p>-Рядом с домом была железная дорога, поезда днем и ночью гремели. Мы все с пацанами пытались прицепиться к проходящему поезду, чтобы прокатиться. Никак не выходило, но потом один из нас сумел. Как слезть мы, конечно, не подумали. Так что парня поймали только на ближайшей станции. Он здорово получил. А я все равно завидовал. </p><p>Ему до сих пор снились металлические звуки железной дороги. Он надеялся обнаружить пустошь за рельсами, где всегда дул холодный ветер, откуда был виден дом. Но никаких знакомых пейзажей во сне не открывалось. Наоборот, весь мир пропадал. И не начинался снова. И не начинался. Пока П не просыпался с немым, как он надеялся, воплем. </p><p>-Я теперь тоже завидую, - вздохнул Нил. </p><p>П нравилось чувствовать, как напряжение медленно растворяется под руками, как болезненные поверхностные вздохи меняются глубокими и удовлетворенными. Все меньшая скованность позы была заслугой не П, а улучшившейся от массажа циркуляцией крови. Но все равно приятно. </p><p>-Раз уж ты пропустил собственное детство, придется восполнять упущенное. Купим совочки. Пойдем с тобой строить замки из песка. </p><p>П опустил на место задранную футболку. </p><p>Ему нравилась шершавость ткани и то, как материя нагрелась от контакта с кожей. </p><p>Ему нравилась привычка Нила где попало бросать недочитанные книги, а потом искать их. Нравился звук его шагов, он умел узнавать ритм на слух. И даже раздражающей манеры разговаривать за обедом вместо того, чтобы быстро поесть, не отвлекаясь, без Нила недоставало. Нужно было провести границу, оставить какие-то зоны их жизней разделенными, чтобы быть нормальными людьми, а не  беспомощными придатками друг друга. Если думать с бессердечной прагматичностью, то - провести границу, чтобы не сойти с ума без Нила, потом. Мешала вечная проблема всех искусственных границ: нет идеального места, удовлетворившего бы обе стороны, что-то приходится разрезать надвое по живому. П изо всех сил старался не испортить отношения с ни в чем не повинной Имани. Но каждый раз, когда Нил уходил к ее группе, П ощущал боль потери. </p><p>-Голова почти перестала болеть, - заметил Нил, поворачиваясь. </p><p>-Это все мысли о замках и совочках. </p><p>-Какое действенное средство, я запомню. </p><p>И эти глубокомысленные смешки П любил. И босые ноги. </p><p>И то, как сейчас Нил уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Затих, кажется, даже заснул на пару минут. </p><p>-Не пойму, что я упускаю, - пробормотал наконец. - Пятая камера. Надо еще раз проверить пятую камеру. </p><p>-Все в порядке с камерами.  </p><p>Нил зевнул, не поднимая головы. </p><p>У него были свои слабости. П усталость мешала контролировать эмоции. А Нил начинал во всем сомневаться. Ему надо было обязательно убедиться, что он сделал все, что в его силах. "Меня ничто так не бесит как несоответствие", - признался он когда-то. Давно, до того, как П впервые решился его поцеловать. "Несоответствие чему?" - спросил П. "Тебе. Этому", - Нил мотнул головой в сторону документов, которые они тогда просматривали. П, конечно, попытался заверить, что Нил более чем соответствует. Само существование мира держалось на стремлении Нила сделать все от него зависящее, но как говорить о таком? </p><p>-Слушай, - П неуверенно положил руку ему на колено. - Я счастлив, что ты здесь, но если мое присутствие слишком давит... </p><p>-Нет, - Нил выпрямился. Зрачки - черные-черные на фоне синей радужки, брови сошлись к переносице. Острый взгляд, ищущий, от такого сразу задумываешься о собственных секретах: надежно ли спрятал? - Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, это обычный мандраж, не обращай внимания. </p><p>-Тогда я посмотрю, что там с камерой. Иди отдыхать. </p><p>-Правда? </p><p>П все время гадал, даже сейчас: ждет ли Нил ответа на свое признание? П ничего не сказал тогда, в полутемном коридоре, а что было делать теперь? Выпалить ни с того ни с сего "Я тоже тебя люблю?". Даже в мыслях это не звучало убедительно. Звучало фальшиво, звучало так, будто он отмахивался, предлагал ничего не значащие слова исключительно из вежливости. </p><p>-Клянусь тебе, - сказал он. </p><p>Нил обхватил ладонями его лицо. Поцелуй был совсем коротким, П едва уловил ощущение легко скользнувшего по губам чужого языка. </p><p>Но этого хватило, чтобы отвлечься, чтобы закрыть глаза. Чтобы вздрогнуть, почувствовав резко возникшую пустоту рядом с собой. </p><p>-Извини, - сказал Нил. - Давай все потом. Хочу спать - умираю. </p><p>П растерянно покачал головой. </p><p>-Нет. В смысле, иди. Я просто... </p><p>Просто Нил одним своим присутствием освобождал его от всех запасов старой боли. Как будто не было никаких ужасов ни в былом, ни в грядущем, а был только он. Сейчас. И рутинные дела, и дурацкие перепалки, и совместные завтраки с болтовней и недо-ужины с чувством усталости. Все это. Жизнь. </p><p>Просто Нил пугал предчувствием боли предстоящей. Так что хотелось просто прижать его к себе и держать, держать, держать... И нельзя было. Всегда есть заноза. </p><p>П так и не подыскал верное слово. Сидел в опустевшей комнате, слушал шум воды в ванной, шаги, хлопок затворившейся двери. Смотрел на примятое покрывало рядом с собой. </p><p>Потом собрал достаточно совести, чтобы встать и проверить пятую камеру. </p><p>Ни разу они не спали в одной постели. Почему-то в голову не приходило. Могли бы попробовать впервые - в лесу, почти что под открытым небом, но события помешали. </p><p>Они с Нилом, наверное, оба были слишком взрослыми, чтобы устраивать драму с игрой в молчанку и преувеличенными обидами. Какое бы дерьмо ни происходило, они безмолвно сговорились продолжать как ни в чем ни бывало. Или почти так, только с большей осторожностью и предупредительностью. Но теперь Нил, кажется, отстранился, замкнулся в себе. </p><p>Отказывался признавать беспокойство. Говорил о боли и радости бесцветным голосом. Словно что-то спрашивал взглядом. Целовал его и сразу отступал. </p><p>Была это его личная граница, безопасная территория? Или П ненароком оттолкнул его? А может быть, П придумывал несуществующие проблемы, потому что слова жгли его изнутри? </p><p>"Я люблю тебя". Как просьба. </p><p>П лег на кровать, вытянулся во весь рост, локтем заслонил глаза от потолочных ламп. Легче не стало. Спать не хотелось, а бодрствуя, он мог только думать. </p><p>Он понимал, в чем дело. Ответ ворочался и ныл в нем с той секунды, как Нил скрылся в своей спальне. Оставалось только сформулировать все словами. </p><p><i>Что ты знаешь? У тебя есть чертово досье, ты читал его.</i> </p><p>"В детстве я мало занимался нормальными детскими вещами", - сказал Нил. </p><p>У него не было друзей. Или было, но не много. </p><p>У него умер отец. Нил не нашел общего языка с отчимом, мать, по-видимому, винила в этом сына. Он ушел, чуть ли не сбежал из дома, и мать его не искала. </p><p>В досье как подозрительная деталь была отмечена брошенная учеба. Приложить массу усилий, чтобы поступить в медицинский - и потом все оставить. Почему? Была какая-то неизвестная причина, упущенная деталь. И снова никаких друзей, хватившихся Нила. </p><p>П потребовалась фальшивая смерть, чтобы расстаться с прошлым. Нил из своего прошлого выскальзывал, будто ничто его не держало. </p><p>И потом - <i>отключи собственный взгляд на вещи, ты, эгоист, оценивай факты</i> - и потом на арене появляется П. И соблазняет громадами запретного знания о будущем. И знает слишком много. И смотрит - как на портрете Флорианы (неужели и правда так он выглядит со стороны?). И целует руки, когда Нил всего-то приносит ему банку колы. И сваливает на Нила весь груз своих изорванных эмоций. </p><p><i>Что ты с ним сделал, с человеком, с детства привыкшим к одиночеству, потерявшим родителей и решившим не сближаться с людьми.</i> </p><p>П принялся тереть горящее лицо руками. </p><p>"Что бы ты ни делал со мной, П, это как будто действия самого мира". </p><p><i>А потом ты показал, что готов умереть ради него. Нет, не ради него, ради какой-то проклятой старой вины готов умереть. И бросить Нила, как до того сделали все в его жизни.</i> </p><p><i>Ты так испугался, когда тебя подвело собственное тело, на которое ты всегда безусловно полагался. А Нил позволил себе положиться на тебя.</i> </p><p>Нил все время говорил прямым текстом, это очевидно, если выгрести из пучины сосредоточенности на себе и своих терзаниях. </p><p>"Я был напуган". </p><p>"Когда кто-то умирает за тебя, это вообще не круто". </p><p>"Мне было одиноко".  </p><p>"Я люблю тебя" тоном просьбы. </p><p>Кусочки одной, непроизнесенной фразы: </p><p>"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня". </p><p><i>В самом конце - ты оставишь его одного.</i> </p><p>Заорать сейчас было нельзя, потому что Нил спал, отделенный всего-то промежуточной комнатой и дверью. </p><p>П дошел до ванной, плеснул в лицо холодной водой, потом просто сунул голову под кран. </p><p>
  <i>Не впадай в очередную истерику. Думай. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не важно, что ты чувствуешь и чего боишься. </i>
</p><p><i>Важно - что ты можешь сделать, пообещать, какой знак дать, чтобы подарить ему хоть какую-то уверенность.</i> </p><p>* </p><p>П прижался лбом к двери. </p><p>Привычно в минуту волнения обратился против себя. Почувствовал себя каким-то маньяком. В прошлый раз к спящему Нилу он подкрался с оружием и исключительно неприятными намерениями. </p><p>Наверное, стоит дождаться утра и поговорить. </p><p>Нет, разговоры давались ему так себе. Вдобавок утром не будет времени на разговоры, не связанные с "контрабандистом". Времени вообще мало. У них с Нилом есть только настоящий момент. </p><p>Двери, постоянно эти множащиеся запертые двери, как же П их все ненавидел. Если у него когда-нибудь будет свой дом, по-настоящему свой дом, там останутся одни свободные арки. </p><p>Он постучал. </p><p>Ответа не последовало. </p><p>Что, если он просто накрутил себя и зря мешает Нилу спать? Но развернуться и уйти - значит, позволить страху руководить собой. Он хотя бы любит Нила? По-настоящему? Или просто страх утраты поглотил его целиком? </p><p>П не знал. Он уже ничего не знал, кроме того, что мысль о Ниле, одиноком в темной холодной комнате, ранила его, как не ранили ни пули, ни изуверски зазубренные лезвия. </p><p>-Нил? Можно мне войти? </p><p>Ничего. </p><p>Язычок замка не скрипнул даже, взвизгнул в тишине. </p><p>Нил лежал спиной к нему, зябко скорчившись на кровати и натянув одеяло до подбородка. </p><p>П вздохнул. Стянул с себя майку и штаны, свернул наощупь. Чтобы не искать подходящее место, сложил одежду прямо на пол. И влез под одеяло. </p><p>Нил не спал, слишком был тих, слишком нарочито неподвижен для мирно спящего. Ладно. П лег на бок, стараясь повторить форму его тела, стараясь придвинуться как можно плотнее, сообщить как можно больше тепла. Ступни у Нила были совсем холодными, П не нравилась сама идея того, что у Нила может быть что-то холодное. Жизнь - это тепло. Оказалось некуда деть левую руку, и он обнял Нила, за бедра, чтобы не мешать дыханию. </p><p>Ему может не нравиться собственное тело, но если оно позволяет находиться здесь, если оно не даст Нилу замерзнуть, то пусть, то все в порядке. </p><p>П смотрел в темноту и не двигался. Ничего не происходило, и он начал постепенно успокаиваться. </p><p>Потом Нил шевельнулся. Притиснулся плотнее. Ноги у него до сих пор не согрелись.  </p><p>П приподнял руку, давая место для движения. Нил в ответ снова замер, словно испугавшись. </p><p>-Все хорошо, - выдохнул П ему в затылок. - Я никуда не уйду. </p><p>Тогда Нил положил свою руку поверх его, придавил, прижал к себе. </p><p>Когда он наконец согрелся и уснул, П еще добрых полчаса продолжал пялиться в ночь и думал, как же ему охренительно повезло быть рядом с Нилом. И какой же он идиот, что тратит время на страдания. </p><p>Думал, как много мелких радостей можно изобрести. Начиная с мороженого, которое Нил с таким удовольствием пробовал в Чехии, - а больше как-то не попадалось. Или с времени на поездку в какую-нибудь обсерваторию. Нил рассказывал, как родители взяли его на отдых, в снятом ими доме обнаружился телескоп, и Нил не спал ночами, пытаясь наугад отыскать в небе что-нибудь интересное. </p><p>Думал, что будущее нависает над ними, как готовый обрушиться потолок, как сама смерть. </p><p>Думал, что пошло бы оно, это будущее, потому что он намерен сражаться, если не за возможность все изменить, то хотя бы за настоящий момент, не отравленный ожиданием грядущего. Здесь и сейчас - его поле боя. </p><p>"Я здесь, - пообещал он спящему Нилу. - Я с тобой и я не уйду".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Нынешний подзаголовок, кажется, из "Wieder einmal Rot" Letzte Instanz:<br/><i>побывавшее во многих сражениях сердце выживыет<br/>и из черного однажды снова сделается красным</i><br/>2. Рябина. Дерево-оберег, дерево, по поверью помогающее путешественникам не сбиться с пути. Латинское и английское имена рябины (sorbus, rowan) связаны с идеей красного цвета.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коробка была самой обычной, жестяной. Красной, со скругленными углами.  </p>
<p>Странно было лишь то, что П обнаружил ее в ящике собственного стола.  </p>
<p>Взрывное устройство? Упаковка для спор? Нет, ну не настолько же наивно...  </p>
<p>К крышке коробки прилеплен был стикер. Картинка с гроздью круглых красных ягод. И, для полной ясности намека, выведенные маркером поверх рисунка буквы: R W N. Направление подозрений кардинально сменилось. Такую подсказку он мог получить только от Нила.  </p>
<p>Обычно они обходились без неожиданных подарков. Мало удовольствия - удивлять человека, автоматически принимающего незнакомый предмет за бомбу и способного ударить раньше, чем подумать.  </p>
<p>Внутри коробки что-то глухо стукало. П снял крышку. И тут же ее от неожиданности отбросил - края жестянки на мгновение осветились алым и... как будто вздрогнули в его руках? Исчезли, чтобы тут же вернуться на место? Что за...  </p>
<p>-Нил, - крикнул он. - Ты издеваешься?!  </p>
<p>-Погоди минутку! - донеслось откуда-то со стороны кухни.  </p>
<p>Возможность орать через весь дом - несомненное преимущество обладания этим самым домом. Не то чтобы П нравилось орать. Но было нечто освобождающее в том, чтобы делать хоть что-то, не скрываясь.  </p>
<p>П вообще чувствовал себя странно свободным в последние месяцы. Так мало времени оставалось, а он этого совершенно не ощущал.  </p>
<p>Нил - тот следил за ходом времени. Всегда ставил будильник, чтобы не проспать. Обращал внимание на прибавившееся у П количество седых волос.  </p>
<p>Сам же П... Ладно, он составил список того, что нужно будет сделать <i>потом</i>. Но пока что отрицал даже существование этого "потом". Наверное, последний день с Нилом и вовсе растянется для него в сладкую бесконечность.  </p>
<p>Содержимое коробки прикрывал сложенный вдвое лист плотной бумаги. Под ним обнаружились два запечатанных конверта, побольше и поменьше, и туго перемотанный проволокой пакет. Значит, сначала нужно прочесть записку.  </p>
<p>Она была написана от руки, но четкими печатными буквами, будто автор даже не подозревал о существовании прописных. Почерк не принадлежал Нилу. </p>
<p>И сам текст.  </p>
<p>
  <b>Ты прятался в машине Джонсонов в 11 лет, и тебя ни разу не нашли.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>В первый раз он знал, что ты выберешь диетическую колу.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Он зовет тебя Роуэн.  </b>
</p>
<p><b>Если ты понимаешь, кто, то понимаешь, почему я пишу.</b>  </p>
<p>И  </p>
<p>
  <b>Ты не спас его, никогда не придумаешь, как спасти.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Я придумала.  </b>
</p>
<p><b></b>  </p>
<p>И  </p>
<p><b>твоя Джен</b>  </p>
<p>Отказываясь воспринимать это всерьез, П надорвал край одного из конвертов. Первым наружу выпал плоский продырявленный жетон на шнурке, слишком знакомый. Затем - пронумерованные карточки.  </p>
<p>Нужен способ это верифицировать. Наверняка это чья-то жестокая шутка. Никому П не рассказывал про прятки в машине, но вдруг...  </p>
<p>
  <b>1.  </b>
</p>
<p><b>Прежде всего надо помнить: проблема в подходе ко времени. Что случилось - случилось. Или ВЫГЛЯДИТ так, будто в самом деле случилось. Вместо того, чтобы бороться со временем, мы можем сделать вид, что соглашаемся с ним, не изменяем события. А втайне поступить по-своему.</b>  </p>
<p>Мысли приклеились к началу и окончанию письма, жались к краям, опасаясь анализировать самое важное.  </p>
<p>Может ли это быть та самая Дженнифер, их Дженнифер? Нет, совпадение, их Дженнифер пользовалась странными материалами, а не бумагой, писала безлично и шифром. Господи, она вообще не была Дженнифер, придуманное имя...  </p>
<p>-В чем я провинился на этот раз?  </p>
<p>Нил стоял в дверном проеме с тарелкой в одной руке и надкушенным тостом в другой.  </p>
<p>Как призрак.  </p>
<p>П сообразил, что сам же позвал его. Спешно уронил коробку вместе со всем содержимым обратно в ящик, задвинул в стол. Все - ощупью, неловко. Не мог отвести глаз от Нила.  </p>
<p>Надеяться было ужасно. Нестерпимо. Он знал, с какой пронизывающей и долгой болью ломается надежда. Но и прорастала она с болью, трещинами прорезала, крошила его сердце в пыль.  </p>
<p>Неужели, подумал, неужели пройдут месяцы, и на твоем месте не останется одно воспоминание, прозрачное, кристально чистое. Неужели ты продолжишь быть здесь, во плоти, живой. Неужели я смогу слышать твое дыхание. Тот проект моей личности, план жизни без тебя, который я придумал, который лежит во мне, свернутый, и самую чуточку притупляет каждое чувство, каждое впечатление, - неужели я смогу его уничтожить (с каким же наслаждением это можно сделать) и никогда не использовать?  </p>
<p>-Что с тобой?  </p>
<p>Нил побледнел. Тарелка брякнула о край стола. Тост лег мимо нее на столешницу.  </p>
<p>-Все... Все в порядке, - П упреждающе вытянул вперед руку. Рука тряслась.  </p>
<p>Нил чуть не наступил на что-то блестящее на полу, подозрительно нахмурился - черт, П забыл про крышку от коробки! - поднял и перевернул. Замер, уставившись на наклейку.  </p>
<p>-А... Дженни.  </p>
<p>П потрясло, с какой тихой нежностью он назвал имя. Кажется, даже больше потрясло, чем то, что Нил вообще это имя знал. Не может же Нил так шутить над ним?  </p>
<p>-Дженни? Ты с ней знаком?  </p>
<p>-Боюсь, пока нет.  </p>
<p>-Тогда...  </p>
<p>Нил положил крышку на стол с гораздо большей аккуратностью, чем ранее тост.  </p>
<p>-Это ее цвет. И буквы - ее рука. И коробка такая же. И произведенное ей впечатление тоже... узнаваемо, - он присел на подлокотник кресла, принялся успокаивающе гладить П по голове. Но пальцы у него сейчас были слишком твердыми, слишком неловкими. Не тот безмятежный прибой, граница его присутствия, которую П так любил. Что-то более тревожное и торопливое.  </p>
<p>-Она и тебе писала? И ты скрыл? - П требовательно впился взглядом ему в лицо: "Не ври мне".  </p>
<p>Нил грустно улыбнулся.  </p>
<p>-Она и тебе пишет?   </p>
<p>П вывернулся из-под его руки.  </p>
<p>-Нил, это серьезно. Это нарушение безопасности.  </p>
<p>-Слушай, ты участвуешь в постройке кросс-временной сети вместе с людьми из будущего. Вы почтой сколько раз обменивались. Но тебя испугало одно-единственное послание, попавшее к тебе неведомым образом?  </p>
<p>И действительно. П захотелось встряхнуть самого себя за шиворот. "Ты умеешь держать себя в руках. Лицо держать умеешь. Так используй это. Начни притворяться спокойным и карабкайся по этому притворству, пока не очнешься по-настоящему".  </p>
<p>-Что она тебе сообщила?  </p>
<p>-Что будет трудно. Но вещи, которые меня ждут, если я справлюсь, стоят того. </p>
<p>-И все?  </p>
<p>Нил с мертвой непоколебимостью  выдержал осуждающий взгляд.  </p>
<p>-Это все, что я тебе скажу.   </p>
<p>"Твоя Джен". И обращение в письме. И она писала не только П, отправила слова поддержки самому Нилу... </p>
<p>-И что, просто верить ей? - беспомощно возмутился П. - Кто она вообще?  </p>
<p>Нил тяжко вздохнул.  </p>
<p>-Она будущее. Роуэн, когда ты ко мне впервые пришел, что я должен был думать? Поверить тебе? Кто ты такой вообще?  </p>
<p>Вместо ответа - попытка манипуляции. Что ж. Нил не угрожал впустую. Оставалось надеяться, что и скрытничает не зря. </p>
<p>Надеяться.  </p>
<p>Предложенный в письме план имел смысл. </p>
<p>Время снова пошло для П, и он обнаружил, что не готов. Так трудно выглядывать наружу из кокона отрицания реальности. Но он старался.  </p>
<p>-Все плохо, да? - Нил больше не пытался его трогать, просто сидел рядом, ждал. - Мне страшно от твоей реакции. Она огрела тебя каким-то кошмарным предупреждением? Мне нельзя узнать?  </p>
<p>-Нет... - П сам нашел и сжал его руку. - Нет, все... наоборот.   </p>
<p>Он хотел сказать, что не будет делиться секретами с Нилом, раз тот держит тайны от него. Сказал другое.  </p>
<p>-Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.  </p>
<p>Вот теперь он усвоил эту интонацию отчаянной просьбы. Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, будь... да просто будь.  </p>
<p>-Круто, - Нил помолчал. - Ты же помнишь, что София ждет нас?  </p>
<p>Хотелось сидеть с ним рядом еще и еще. Но, если все правда, то предстоит это "еще" заработать.  </p>
<p>-Поезжай один. Передай мои слезные извинения.  </p>
<p>-Мне кажется, она все-таки предпочла бы тебя увидеть.  </p>
<p>-Нил, - П услышал в собственном голосе хриплые отзвуки смеха. Радость или истерика? - Это же София. Она вообще может без нас обходиться. Когда-нибудь при встрече она просто вручит нам записку "Уволены".  </p>
<p>-Как раз поэтому мне хотелось бы иметь какую-то поддержку сегодня.  </p>
<p>-Вранье, - отрубил П. - Вы прекрасно ладите. Помню одну вечеринку...  </p>
<p>Он видел Нила по-настоящему пьяным всего дважды в жизни. Но по поводу первого раза уверенности не было, так что, возможно, и вовсе один: когда София праздновала свою вторую докторскую степень.  </p>
<p>-Как скажешь, - Нил встал. - Точно все в порядке?  </p>
<p>-Еще в каком.  </p>
<p>П не соврал. Он все еще был обескуражен. И не знал, что думать по поводу письма. Но многолетний навык быстро соображать в экстренных ситуациях включился. Он проанализировал, отметил, как осторожно составлены карточки: полно умолчаний, которые понятны П, но сделают текст бессмыслицей, окажись он в чужих руках. Если это не подтверждение надежности, то что? Необходимо было действовать сейчас, а с эмоциями разбираться позже.   </p>
<p>-Вечеринка, ха. Чувствую себя родственником, которого выгоняют, чтобы подготовить сюрприз ко дню рождения, - продолжал хмуриться Нил. - Ты же знаешь, что я не особо люблю сюрпризы?  </p>
<p>И П решился. Если он хочет схватиться за этот шанс - а другого и не было - то нельзя тратить время впустую.  </p>
<p>-Вообще-то подарок тебе уже прислали, - Он нашарил в ящике железку на шнурке, футуристическое отслеживающее устройство, как следовало из карточек. - На удачу, видимо.  </p>
<p>-Правда?  </p>
<p>-Я надеюсь, - ни голос, ни лицо не дрогнули, когда Нил взял жетон. П мог собой гордиться. - Я украду твой тост?  </p>
<p>Рыдать и жевать одновременно можно, но тяжело. Смеяться и жевать вообще нереально.   </p>
<p>-Если ты думаешь, что он еще съедобен, - с сомнением разрешил Нил. - Черт знает, что до него валялось у тебя на столе.  </p>
<p>*  </p>
<p>Нил заглянул еще раз, уходя, уже в застегнутой куртке и с рюкзаком за плечом.  </p>
<p>П перевернул блокнот исчерканной страницей вниз, положил на перетасованные карточки из конверта. Но Нил даже не поглядел, чем он занимается.  </p>
<p>Вошел, склонился стремительно, впился пальцами в узкие подлокотники кресла - П даже не дернулся, научился различать, когда он в западне и когда, наоборот, в очень желанной ситуации. Движение головы было резким, как у хищной птицы, как у атакующей змеи, и П ждал поцелуя, мало отличимого от укуса. Но нет, они приникли друг к другу мягко, неторопливо, внимательно, сначала - едва соприкасаясь губами, потом - все глубже, горячей. Металлическая застежка-молния царапнула ладонь, П скользнул руками выше, нащупывая шею Нила, легонько упираясь большими пальцами в незащищенный участок под челюстью.  </p>
<p>-Ты мне нужен здесь, когда я вернусь, - потребовал Нил, все еще нависая над ним, не пытаясь стряхнуть прижавшиеся к горлу ладони. П услышал слова. П ощутил их тактильно, - рождающаяся в горле вибрация. Почувствовал, как эхо этой дрожи прошло по всему телу, успокаивая, облегчая дыхание. </p>
<p>Он мог бы поддразнить, сказать, что необязательно дождется. Но это была не тема для шуток. Не между ними. Тем более, не сегодня.  </p>
<p>-Всегда, когда бы ты ни пожелал, - пообещал он.  </p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Иногда П возвращался к мысли о том, как отправит Нила к себе-молодому. Как сумеет это сделать. </p>
<p>Думал - поступит так из необходимости, во имя сохранности всего мира, потому что нельзя иначе, потому что в будущем все уже случилось, а значит, он обязан. </p>
<p>Но то были причины. Они не говорили, что П должен будет почувствовать, на что решиться, чтобы отпустить. </p>
<p>Бывало, П малодушно предполагал, что не доживет до того момента, в котором им с Нилом нужно расстаться.  </p>
<p>Теперь, теперь он знал.  </p>
<p>Ходить после предыдущей переделки все еще было тяжело. П не обязан был сам соваться в пекло. Он мог сидеть как паук в центре сплетенной сети и просто чутко реагировать на подрагивания паутины, на сигналы агентов. Но это казалось банальным неуважением к ним всем, постоянно рискующим. София обзывала его адреналиновым наркоманом. Нил просто оставался рядом.  </p>
<p>Хромая и чертыхаясь (замечательно, что никто его сейчас не слышит), П доковылял до окна, посмотрел вниз.  </p>
<p>Нил взял мотоцикл. </p>
<p>Мотоцикл П покупал для себя. Необходимости в этом не было, но он в кои-то веки не устоял. Подержанная, но все еще надежная и прекрасно управляемая машина. Которой он воспользовался всего-то пару раз. А потом Нил сказал: "Научи меня ездить на этой штуке". А потом - проклятая нога дала Нилу повод окончательно присвоить мотоцикл.  </p>
<p>Зато какое же бессовестное наслаждение - наблюдать за Нилом, сильным и уверенным, управляющим этой рокочущей железякой.  </p>
<p>Каким-то образом все это стало жизнью П. Нил, натягивающий перчатки и надевающий его шлем, оглядывающийся на дом, направления взгляда под зеркальным пластиком не угадать. </p>
<p>Нил, простуженно чихающий в телефонную трубку в перерывах между словами, связь плохая, непонятно, настолько ему погано или просто помехи корежат голос.  </p>
<p>Нил, засыпающий в поезде, привалившись боком к стене вагона и что-то благодарно мычащий, когда П укрывает его своим плащом.  </p>
<p>Нил, пытающийся грызть яблоко и упражняться в тире одновременно ("А что, в чем проблема?").  </p>
<p>Нил, орущий, куда пошли бы такие инструкции. Рядом Имани никак не вмешивается в конфликт, но на лице у нее ясно читается "При всем уважении, сэр...", и П отчетливо понимает, что в руках у нее автомат, и что Нил как-то незаметно стал старше, и гнев его теперь настойчивей и беспощадней.  </p>
<p>Нил, смотрящий в одну точку, обдумывая что-то.  </p>
<p>Едва уловимый запах подгоревшего хлеба, который остался в волосах после его прикосновений. </p>
<p>Все это и прочее - бесконечные тесты построенной вместе с Дженнифер системы, которая должна охватить разные периоды в истории и всех защитить; снимающая очки и устало моргающая София; звуки выстрелов; Айвз и его неуместные розыгрыши; мешающая сейчас стоять ровно боль. </p>
<p>События, которые П видел как цепь, как дорогу, по которой бежит, как украденные у судьбы счастливые моменты, - перестраивались, распределялись. Становились пространством, в котором он существует. Не вырванным отрезком жизни - ею самой.  </p>
<p>И может быть, для человека, рубящего свою жизнь на отдельные куски, было достаточно предопределенности, спасения мира и прочих бесчеловечных причин.  </p>
<p>Но П из жизни, которая у него как-то сама собой возникла и имела шансы продолжиться, мог отправить Нила в чертов Стальск в одном единственном случае: если сможет ждать его возвращения.  </p>
<p>Мотоцикл скрылся за поворотом. П (Роуэн, если все получится, он примет любое имя, какое взбредет Нилу в голову) вернулся к столу, разложил перед собой все содержимое коробки. Тяжелый сверток на ощупь и по весу походил на полную обойму, снова померещилось противоестественное красное мерцание.  </p>
<p>Зато буквы в письме были надежно черными. Уверенными, как протянутая в помощь рука.  </p>
<p>
  <b>Ты прятался в машине Джонсонов в 11 лет, и тебя ни разу не нашли.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>В первый раз он знал, что ты выберешь диетическую колу.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Он зовет тебя Роуэн.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Если ты понимаешь, кто, то понимаешь, почему я пишу.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Теперь, когда я привлекла твое внимание,  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Привет, па!  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>С ума сойти, я все еще могу написать что-то тебе. И ты это прочитаешь, в самом деле прочитаешь. Уже прочитал. Удивительная штука - время.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ок, к делу. Не могу точно рассчитать, в какой момент ты получишь это письмо, но знай: ты не спас его, никогда не придумаешь, как спасти.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Я придумала.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Не вини себя. Ты сделал это возможным. Каждый день делаешь. Ты считаешь время врагом, считаешь будущее врагом. Я понимаю, поверь, я понимаю. Но нужно было время, чтобы дозрели технологии. Чтобы я разобралась, что к чему.  Этого времени не было бы без тебя.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Теперь я знаю, что делать, но мне нужна твоя помощь.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Вместе с письмом ты должен получить два конверта. В большом - твои инструкции. По очевидным причинам я не скажу, получится ли у тебя. Но ты все равно попробуй.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Маленький конверт пока не открывай. Там я. Вернее, место, где меня найти. Наверняка ты поймешь все без подсказки. Но если вдруг не будешь знать, где искать, я написала адрес.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Я очень жду. Ждала. Для тебя - буду ждать. Я хотела бы дождаться раньше, но... Ладно, не переживай, у меня все в порядке. Честно.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ты очень смелый человек. В противном случае ты бы меня не выдержал (я ведь помню себя в 12 лет. Ой!). Пожалуйста, не бойся будущего, в будущем так много любви.  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Очень скучаю,  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>твоя Джен</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>